RESIDENT EVIL, EL PODER SUPREMO
by irondino81
Summary: El enemigo mas peligroso del planeta se ha apoderado del Virus mas poderoso jamas creado, una gran batalla esta por comenzar... secuela de RESIDENT EVIL, ORIGENES OBSCUROS, EL ESCUADRON FANTASMA Y EL DIARIO DE WILLIAM BIRKIN.
1. Chapter 1

_**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTA HISTORIA FUE ESCRITA CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**_

**RESIDENT EVIL: EL PODER SUPREMO**

**PROLOGO**

18 meses han transcurrido desde la brutal batalla en contra del siniestro Dr. Fessenden, dicho conflicto dio origen a una serie de eventos que marcarían a todos los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, uno de ellos fue la revelación de la existencia del Virus-Z el cual había permanecido oculto en ADN de León, situación que Fessenden aprovecho para intentar convertir al agente más respetado del país en una máquina de combate, pero su cometido no llego a realizarse y todo gracias a la intervención de sus amigos y de su ahora esposa Helena Harper, con el reciente descubrimiento del Virus Z se logró crear una nueva vacuna con la cual se logró erradicar los virus de Umbrella casi por completo, aunque aún había bioterroristas que amenazaban a la paz mundial, tal como lo que ocurrió nuevamente en Edonia en donde la organización Hydra estuvo involucrada, pero fue gracias a la intervención del Capitán América y del escuadrón fantasma de S.H.I.E.L.D. quienes lograron evitar una nueva catástrofe biológica.

Pero lo que nadie imagina es que un nuevo enemigo está a punto de poner en jaque una vez más al mundo entero.

CAPITULO I: ALISTANDOSE PARA LA BODA

Cuarteles generales de S.H.I.E.L.D. Océano Atlántico.

Nick Fury se encontraba en la sala de conferencias acompañado de uno de sus agentes de confianza, la agente Maria Hill.

-Agente Hill, ¿ya tiene el informe de los agentes Barton (Hawkeye) y Romanov (Black Widow) de su misión en Sudamérica?.. –pregunto Fury.

-Por supuesto director Fury… -respondió la agente. –De hecho los tengo en la línea.

La agente Hill le entrega la Tablet a Fury, quien se comunica con los agentes.

-Me alegra verlos enteros a ambos, necesito un informe detallado de la misión.

-A decir verdad esperábamos un poco de acción, pero lo único que encontramos fue una masacre. –respondió Hawkeye.

-Explíquense… -dijo Fury.

Black Widow toma la palabra.

-Todo indica a que la base secreta de A.I.M. fue atacada por sorpresa, no hubo sobrevivientes, pero lo extraño es que las víctimas presentaban las mismas heridas de los soldados de Hydra, que encontramos en Europa y Asia.

-¿Y qué hay de M.O.D.O.K.?... ¿Lograron encontrarlo?

-Por supuesto… -Respondió Hawkeye. –Pero no creo que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, al parecer algo o alguien le dejo frito el cerebro al grado de dejarlo en estado vegetativo.

Hawkeye le muestra imágenes del villano a Fury, quien se sorprendió al verlo en tan deplorables condiciones.

-Por todos los cielos, al parecer lo dejaron inservible. –Dijo Maria Hill.

-Barton, Natasha, En cuanto terminen de inspeccionar el lugar regresen a la base de inmediato.

-Enterado Director Fury, Romanov y Barton fuera…

Black Widow y Hawkeye terminan cortando la comunicación.

-Primero Hydra y ahora A.I.M. al parecer alguien se ha empeñado en acabar con todos ellos. –Dijo Fury.

-¿Cree que el responsable de todo esto sea ese sujeto llamado Dark Thunder? –Pregunto Maria Hill.

-Eso parece, aunque no creo que este actuando él solo, ya que por la forma en que hemos encontrado a sus víctimas, todo indica a que está afiliado con alguien más, incluso temo algo peor. –dijo Fury.

Mientras charlaban, uno de los agentes le informa a Fury y a Maria Hill que el Escuadrón Fantasma acababa de arribar a la base, provenientes de una misión en Austria, de inmediato fueron a recibirlos.

Ya en el Hangar, Nick Fury y Maria Hill se encuentran con los miembros del escuadrón Fantasma (Ada Wong, Carlos Oliveira, Rebecca Chambres, Sheva Alomar y El lagarto), quienes se hacían acompañar del agente Phil Couslon.

-Bienvenidos agentes, espero que tengan buenas noticas de su misión. –dijo Fury.

Ada responde.

-Ojala y fuera así Nick, ya que para nuestra mala suerte alguien se nos adelantó una vez más, la base de Hydra estaba en ruinas.

-¡Maldita sea!... –exclamo Fury.

-Y no solo eso, director… -Dijo el Lagarto. –Entre las ruinas de aquella base encontramos el cadáver del _Baron Von Strucker o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él._

_-¿Von Strucker muerto?... no puedo creerlo. –dijo Maria Hill._

_-Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando vimos su cuerpo hecho pedazos, no se qué clase de monstruo pudo ser capaz de matarlo de esa forma. –Dijo Rebecca. _

_-Pero el Capitán Rogers nos mencionó una vez que Von Strucker era muy fuerte gracias a una habilidad de invulnerabilidad que el poseía, por eso mismo nos impactó ver su cuerpo hecho pedazos. –dijo Carlos._

_-Yo también estoy igual que todos ustedes, y lo peor de todo esto es que aún no hemos logrado dar con ese malnacido de Dark Thunder, valla ni siquiera los vengadores lo han podido encontrar, es como si se lo tragara la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno. –Dijo Fury. _

-¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer?... –pregunto Sheva.

-Descuiden agentes, ya he puesto al tanto de esto a varios súper héroes, en cuanto sepan algo o descubran algo sospechoso se comunicaran con nosotros. –dijo Maria Hill.

-Eso espero, Dark Thunder se ha convertido en una verdadera amenaza no solo para nuestros enemigos sino también para el resto del mundo y todo gracias al virus que habita en su cuerpo. –Finalizo Fury.

Desde los hechos ocurridos en Edonia, S.H.I.E.L.D. se había dado a la tarea de capturar a Dark Thunder (Piers Nivans) pero sin éxito alguno, esta búsqueda se había prolongado durante casi 3 meses.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, en la ciudad de Nueva York, todo estaba listo para la boda entre Sherry y Jake, la cual se llevaría a cabo en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de central park, a la joven pareja la acompañaban sus inseparables amigos, León S. Kennedy y su ahora esposa Helena Harper y con ellos sus hijas gemelas, Claire Redfield y su prometido Matthew Connors, Chris Redfield y su pareja Jill Valentine con su hijo en brazos de nombre Chris.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad, Sherry contemplaba por la ventana de su habitación la majestuosidad de la gran manzana, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando es interrumpida por Claire.

-Veo que aun sigues despierta. –le dijo Claire a la rubia. –Deberías descansar Sherry, mañana es tu gran día.

-Estoy tan nerviosa que me es difícil conciliar el sueño… -Respondió Sherry. –Pensé que este día nunca llegaría, luego de meses de estarlo planeando, ahora mi gran día está a la vuelta de la esquina.

En eso Sherry derramo un par de lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien Sherry? –pregunto Claire.

-Si estoy bien, es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en mis padres… -Respondió la rubia. –Siempre me imagine que mi padre me entregaría en el altar y que mi madre me daría mis últimas palabras antes de casarme, aun los extraño Claire.

-Tranquila Mi pequeña Sherry –Dijo la pelirroja abrazándola. –Sé que ellos están viéndote en alguna parte.

-Sabes algo Claire, antes pensaba que mi padre era un monstruo por todo lo que hizo cuando fue investigador de Umbrella, pero mi perspectiva cambio cuando encontré un diario de el en donde descubrí lo mucho que amaba a mi madre y como se conocieron en la universidad ¿Sabías que ambos eran jóvenes prodigios?

-Valla, eso lo desconocía. –Dijo Claire.

-Pero además en el diario descubrí acerca del pasado de mi madre, te sorprenderá saber que ella es o era hermana de Víctor Von Doom.

Claire se quedó impactada con aquella revelación.

-¿Hermana del Doctor Doom?... No puedo creerlo.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo en cuanto lo descubrí… -dijo Sherry. –Aun me es difícil asimilar que sea pariente de uno de los hombres más peligrosos y temidos del mundo.

-Si te entiendo… -dijo Claire tratando de calmarla. –Pero no te preocupes Sherry, mientras nosotros estemos aquí, te aseguro que no te pasara nada, además el país entero así como el resto del mundo está bajo el resguardo de la organización de S.H.I.E.L.D. y créeme son más rudos de lo que crees.

-Tienes razón Claire, tal vez debería dejar de pensar en el pasado y enfocarme en mi gran día. –dijo Sherry ya más calmada.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, ahora descansa Sherry, mañana te espera un gran día. –finalizo Claire.

Luego de despedirse de Claire, la rubia se recostó en su cama hasta que poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido, el temible Jack Krauser se comunicaba con su amo y señor, el siniestro Doctor Doom.

-Todo está listo para la misión, mi lord… -dijo Krauser.

-Excelente, en cuanto localices a mi sobrina quiero que la traigas ante mi presencia y para asegurar el éxito de esta misión, he mandado a los mercenarios de la muerte a que te apoyen… no me falles, Krauser…

-Por supuesto mi lord, no le fallare. –finalizo Krauser.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II: INTERRUPCIONES**

Al día siguiente, todos ya estaban más que listos para partir rumbo a la iglesia, Sherry se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles de su vestido en compañía de las chicas.

-Ya estas lista. –Dijo Helena.

-Y bien chicas ¿cómo me veo? –pregunto Sherry.

-¡Te ves hermosa! –respondieron al unísono Claire, Helena, Jill y Hunnigan.

-Gracias Chicas, si no fuera por ustedes no sé qué haría. –Dijo Sherry agradeciéndoles.

En eso una de las gemelitas de Helena señalaba a Sherry dándole a entender que se veía muy bonita, aquel gesto de la pequeña hizo enternecer a todas las presentes.

Al mismo tiempo, Jake se encontraba en compañía de León y los demás.

-Nunca pensamos verte así. –dijo León, burlándose mientras que el resto se reía.

-Ahora sé lo que sintieron tú y Chris cuando me burle de ambos el día de sus respectivas bodas. –Dijo Jake, un poco serio.

-Tranquilo amigo, no te pongas de ese modo. –Dijo Matthew. –Deberías estar así cuando estés con Sherry en noche de bodas.

Aquel comentario hizo que todos se rieran, incluido Jake.

El ex mercenario miro al hijo de Chris y de Jill en brazos de su padre, y entonces dijo:

-Sabes Redfield, al verlos a ti y a León con sus hijos, me ilusione tanto que ya ansió tener los míos, debe ser genial ser padre…

-Más de lo que te imaginas, Jake… -Respondió Chris. –Es algo indescriptible.

-Solo espero que mis futuros hijos no lleguen a heredar la locura del mío. -dijo Jake.

-Eso nunca pasara… -le dijo Chris, dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Lo sé porque en el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, has demostrado ser un buen sujeto para Sherry, y si alguna vez pensé mal de ti, te pido una disculpa Jake.

Chris le extiende la mano a Jake, quien corresponde el saludo.

-Cuida bien de Sherry, Jake… -Dijo León. –Ella ha pasado por tanto dolor en su vida y ya es tiempo que sea feliz.

-Descuida Kennedy, voy a dar mi vida por Sherry, fue ella la que le dio sentido a mi vida y prometo hacerla feliz el resto de nuestras vidas…-respondió Jake.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Jake y León se dieron un abrazo fraternal como símbolo de aprobación.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de Sherry.

Jake y los demás se habían adelantado a la iglesia para llegar primero antes que la novia, ella iba a bordo de una lujosa limusina en compañía de León, quien sería el encargado de entregarla en el altar, durante el camino a la iglesia el agente no dejaba de mirar a su pequeña Sherry como el solía llamarla, aun no podía creer que aquella niña indefensa que salvo del desastre de Raccoon city, estuviese a minutos de casarse.

-Te ves hermosa, Sherry… me alegra saber que al fin podrás ser feliz.

-Gracias por tus palabras León, siempre estaré agradecida contigo y con Claire por haberme salvado de ese infierno.

La rubia le dio un fuerte abrazo a León, pero aquel momento fue abruptamente interrumpido por una fuerte explosión, provocando que el chofer de la limusina perdiera el control de esta, para luego terminar estrellándose en un poste de luz, en donde afortunadamente logran salir ilesos del accidente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sherry?

-Sí, estoy bien…

León y Sherry logran salir de la limusina, es en ese momento la figura de un hombre misterioso aparece ante ellos, León se quedó estupefacto al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Camarada…

-¡Krauser!...

Aquel sujeto resulto ser nada menos que el temible Jack Krauser, su antiguo compañero.

-Es imposible, tu deberías estar muerto, Krauser. -decía León.

-¿Conoces a este sujeto, León? –pregunto Sherry.

-Por supuesto, es Jack Krauser… -respondió León. -Solía ser un agente del servicio secreto, pero también estuvo trabajando para los tipos que extrajeron las plagas hace 10 años, lo sé porque yo mismo me encargue de derrotarlo.

-Si, en eso tienes razón camarada, pero también fue la perra de rojo quien me derroto también, aunque ninguno de los 2 pudo matarme y en parte gracias a la fuerza que me proporcionaron las plagas, je je je.

-Pero si la isla de saddler voló en mil pedazos, era imposible que sobrevivieras a esa explosión. –decía León.

-Pude escapar antes de que la isla explotara, y tras aquel evento estuve trabajando en la clandestinidad hasta que fui reclutado por mi nuevo jefe, el cual ahora me ha ordenado llevarle a su sobrina.

-¿Sobrina?... ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?... ¿Ahora para quien trabajas?... ¡responde!...

Krauser se despoja de la gabardina, el villano vestía un uniforme militar obscuro, del cual sobresalía la insignia de Latveria en un costado del pecho, causando la impresión de León y Sherry.

-Un momento… -Dijo León. -Ese emblema es de…

-Efectivamente Camarada, ahora estoy bajo las órdenes del Doctor Doom, el emperador de Latveria, quien es nada menos que el tío de la joven Birkin.

-No digas estupideces, Krauser…

Sherry interviene.

-Lo que ese tipo dice es cierto, León… Víctor Voon Doom y mi madre eran hermanos.

-Efectivamente Joven Birkin y es mi deber como sirviente de su tío, llevarla ante él ya que ha solicitado verla lo antes posible.

-No me interesa si es pariente o no de ese tirano, No dejare que le pongas una mano encima, Krauser. –dijo León.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada en estos años, siempre protegiendo a los débiles.

-Ya te derrote una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo.

León se pone en guardia y encara a su ex camarada.

-Sherry, quiero que huyas lo antes posible.

-Pero León… -decía la rubia.

-No te preocupes por mí, sé que puedo derrotarlos… -dijo el agente. –Que estas esperando vete de una vez.

Sherry asintió ante la orden de León, pero cuando se disponía a huir del lugar en interceptada por otro sujeto que tenía con las mismas vestimentas de Krauser.

-_No iras a ningún lado… -_le dijo aquel sujeto a Sherry.

La rubia intenta defenderse de su agresor, pero este responde de forma más que inesperada cuando la ataca con una descarga eléctrica, dejando a la rubia sumamente aturdida haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

-¡Sherry!... –Grito León.

-¡Eres un Imbécil!… ¡Creí haberte dicho que no la atacaras de esa forma!… -Recrimino Krauser.

León se quedó aún más impresionado cuando vio la identidad del agresor de Sherry.

-No puede ser… eres… ¡Piers Nivans!...

-Te equivocaste de persona… mi nombre es ¡Dark Thunder!

El temible Dark Thunder (Piers Nivans) ataca a León con una potente descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo volar por los aires, para luego impactarse fuertemente con el suelo, pero increíblemente León se reincorpora ante el asombro de Krauser.

-Me impresionas, camarada… pudiste soportar el ataque de mi colega Dark Thunder, no cabe duda de que el Virus-Z te ha hecho más fuerte.

Lo dicho por Krauser impresiono a León, pero cuando el agente estaba por preguntarle acerca del virus, Krauser y Dark Thunder se lanzan sobre León, pero el agente logra esquivar a tiempo el ataque del villano con suma rapidez, esto gracias a la fuerza sobre humana del Virus-Z que habitaba en su cuerpo.

La batalla da comienzo, al igual que León, Krauser y Dark Thunder mostraban gran agilidad y destreza durante el combate, y aunque el agente estaba en desventaja, luchaba valientemente.

Mientras eso sucedía, Jake y compañía esperaban impacientes en la iglesia, ignorando aun lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Maldición, Ya pasaron más de 20 minutos y aun no aparecen. –dijo Jake.

-He estado marcando al celular de León y no me contesta. –agrego Helena algo preocupada.

De pronto un par de explosiones se escuchan a lo lejos, seguidas por el sonido de las sirenas policiacas, todo eso llama la atención de todos.

-Qué demonios estará pasando… -Dijo Claire.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. –agrego Jill.

En eso el celular de Hunnigan comienza a sonar e inmediatamente responde la llamada, el rostro de preocupación comenzó a notarse cuando ella corto dicha llamada.

-Les tengo malas noticias, amigos… -dijo Hunnigan. –Eran del servicio secreto para informarme que León y Sherry fueron atacados por 2 tipos desconocidos, y ahora mismo él está luchando en contra de ellos.

Inmediatamente, Jake y los demás se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba León.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III: REFUERZOS**

De vuelta en la batalla, León continuaba su lucha en contra de los 2 villanos

-Creo que te subestime un poco camarada, el Virus-Z incremento considerablemente tu fuerza. –dijo Krauser. –El Dr. Fessenden fue un genio cuando creo este virus tan poderoso.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes acerca del Virus-Z?... ¡responde!

Krauser Respondió.

-Mi señor Doom había escuchado rumores acerca de la existencia del Virus-Z, pero llegamos a las ruinas del laboratorio de Fessenden, notamos que alguien se había llevado lo poco que quedaba de las investigaciones, pero poco tiempo después, descubrimos que el Baron Zemo y su organización Hydra, se había apoderado del Virus-Z, así como de las investigaciones hechas por Fessenden, lo que me llevo a infiltrarme en la base secreta de Hydra ubicada en Edonia, tuve mucha suerte de no ser descubierto, debido a que Zemo estaba sumamente ocupado luchando en contra de varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. en ese momento, y tras una breve batalla en contra de Zemo, finalmente logre apoderarme no solo del Virus-Z, sino de también de otras creaciones hechas por Fessenden las cuales estaban muy bien ocultas por Hydra.

-No puede ser… -decía León incrédulo.

-Dentro de muy poco, mi señor Doom se convertirá en el soberano de todo el mundo y nada ni nadie podrá con su poder… y todo gracias al Virus-Z.

-No si puedo evitarlo… -dijo León.

El agente se lanza al ataque una vez más, pero Dark Thunder contraataca con sus descargas eléctricas solo que ahora el ataque fue más fuerte que el anterior, dejándolo fuera de combate por algunos momentos, momento que Krauser aprovecho para ir tras Sherry.

-Je je je… Fue más sencillo de lo que creí… Ahhh…

Una misteriosa substancia pegajosa se impregna en el cuerpo de Krauser, inmediatamente el villano voltea la mirada y descubre al responsable.

-¡**Spider man**!... –exclamo Krauser.

-Oye cara cortada, esa no es forma de tratar a una bella dama… -le dijo el súper héroe.

León se asombró de ver al hombre araña en el lugar y aún más cuando fue al rescate de Sherry.

-Esta no es tu pelea, escala paredes así que es mejor que te largues de aquí. –dijo Krauser.

Spider Man aprovecha que Krauser estaba atrapado en la telaraña, para ayudar a León de los embates de Dark Thunder, quien contra ataca con sus potentes descargas eléctricas, pero el Súper héroe logra esquivar dichos ataques, e inmediatamente León va con Sherry para auxiliarla, pero la rubia estaba desmayada.

-Gracias, te debo una Hombre Araña. –dijo León.

-Agradécemelo después, amigo… -respondió Spider Man. –Ahora debemos detener a tu amigo chispitas y llevarlo ante la justicia.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto León.

-Resulta que tu amigo está en la lista de los más buscados por S.H.I.E.L.D. –respondió Spider man. –Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado todavía.

Una vez que Krauser logro liberarse de la telaraña, tanto el como Dark Thunder encaran a León y a Spider man.

-Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de ambos después de todo… je je je… esto va a ser divertido. –dijo Krauser.

-Sera mejor que te rindas cara cortada o abstente a las consecuencias. –dijo Spider Man.

-No me hagas reír, escala paredes...-dijo Krauser en tono de burla. –Mi camarada y tú no podrán solos en contra de nosotros.

-Y quien dijo que estamos solos… -respondió el súper héroe.

El impacto de un escudo sorprende a Krauser haciéndolo retroceder, mientras que Dark Thunder es sorprendido por un par de rayos repulsores y armas de fuego, ambos villanos levantan la vista y se sorprenden al ver ante ellos al **Capitán América**, **Iron Man** y al **Escuadrón Fantasma** de S.H.I.E.L.D.

León se impresiono al ver a los súper héroes en escena, y más aún cuando vio a Ada Wong como integrante del Escuadrón Fantasma.

-¡Dark Thunder!… ¡en nombre de la organización de S.H.I.E.L.D. y del gobierno de los estados unidos de américa, quedas bajo arresto! –Dijo el Capitán América.

Pero ni Krauser ni Dark Thunder (Piers) se inmutaron en lo más mínimo a pesar de que estaban totalmente rodeados por los héroes, entonces Krauser comenzó a reírse, causando la extrañeza de todos.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunto Spider Man.

-Imbéciles, esto apenas está comenzando.

De repente aparece una B.O.W. ante los Héroes, la cual era idéntica al Tyrant T-002 (Re 1) con la diferencia de que poseía partes cibernéticas en la mayoría de su cuerpo, el monstruo cibernético sorprende a todos lanzándoles un par de misiles provenientes de su cuerpo, provocando una fuerte explosión en el lugar, momento que Krauser y Dark Thunder aprovechan para escapar, el grupo de héroes intenta darles alcance, pero el Cyber Tyrant se los impide, por lo que los súper Héroes no tienen más remedio que enfrentarlo. Ayudados por el escuadrón Fantasma y León, quien de forma temeraria encara al monstruo.

-¿Amigo tuyo?... –le pregunto Iron Man a León.

-Más o menos… pero descuiden, al final se acostumbraran. –Respondió el agente.

los súper héroes y el escuadrón fantasma se enfrentan al Cyber Tyrant, mientras que Rebecca se encargó de auxiliar a una inconsciente Sherry.

La batalla se torna un poco complicada, debido a que el monstruo estaba fuertemente armado con arsenal pesado y rayos repulsores similares a los de Iron Man, además de que contaba con su enorme garra, la cual estaba hecha de una aleación de titanio.

-Maldita sea, ese monstruo cuenta está usando mi tecnología. –dijo Iron Man.

-¿Alguna idea para detenerlo, Stark? – Pregunto Spider Man.

-Puede que su aleación sea fuerte, pero no es indestructible, habrá que distraerlo para que pueda darle mi mejor golpe.

-Descuida Tony. –Agrego el Capitán América. –Nosotros nos encargamos de ello.

El grupo ataca al monstruo una vez más causando la distracción de este, esto lo aprovecha Iron Man para atacarlo con su rayo repuslor de su pecho, causándole una severo daño.

-Ya casi esta hecho trizas ahora solo tengo que darle el golpe de Ahhhhh….

De forma sorpresiva, Iron Man es atacado por una bala electrificada la cual logra inutilizar su armadura.

-¡Iron Man!... –Exclamo el Capitán américa.

-Demonios… Mi armadura… -decía Stark.

Aun dañado, el Cyber Tyrant continúo atacando pero no por mucho, ya que los ataques combinados del capitán América, Spider Man y el escuadrón fantasma lograron dañarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba.

-¡Lo tenemos!… -exclamo Sheva. –Ahora solo falta darle el golpe final.

-Permítanme… -dijo León.

León Toma impulso y se lanza sobre el Cyber Tyrant, el agente le propina un violento golpe tan violento al monstruo que logra partirlo por la mitad y para asegurar su destrucción, el agente le arranca la garra mecánica y se la clava en la cabeza, y segundos después el Cyber Tyrant estalla en pedazos, terminando así con la terrible amenaza.

Luego de eso, León va de inmediato con Sherry quien ya hacia inconsciente.

-Sherry…. Sherry… responde…

-Esta inconsciente agente Kennedy, pero fuera de peligro. –respondió Rebecca.

El Capitán América, Spider Man, Iron Man ya repuesto y los miembros del escuadrón Fantasma se acercan a donde se encontraban León y Sherry.

-Por favor, ayúdenme a llevarla al hospital. –dijo León.

Iron Man interviene.

-Descuida amigo, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ayudar a tu amiga.

En instantes, Sherry es trasladada al centro médico de S.H.I.E.L.D. para su atención inmediata.

Mientras tanto en un lugar secreto, Krauser y Dark Thunder se comunicaban con el Doctor Doom.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para justificar su fracaso…-decía Doom, molesto.

-Estábamos a punto de capturar a su sobrina, pero en ese momento aparecieron esos malditos súper héroes. –dijo Krauser. – por lo que tuve que usar el Cyber Tyrant para detenerlos el cual fue destruido a manos de León Kennedy.

-¿Dijiste León Kennedy?...

-Así es mi lord, él es el poseedor del Virus-Z y debo decir que su fuerza es impresionante.

-Valla, Valla… después de todo su misión no fue del todo un fracaso. –dijo Doom.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Mi lord? –pregunto Dark Thunder.

-Alisten todo para mi llegada, porque ha llegado el momento de dar a conocer mis nuevos poderes ante mis enemigos y de paso terminare con la vida de Kennedy de una vez por todas. –finalizo Doom.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV: REUNION**

Minutos después, Sherry era atendida en el centro médico de S.H.I.E.L.D. León aguardaba en la sala de espera de dicho centro, cuando en ese momento Jake, Helena, Chris, Jill, Claire y Matthew llegan al lugar.

-Helena, amigos me alegra verlos…

León abrazo a su esposa y a sus hijas con fuerza.

-¿Y Sherry?... ¿dónde está?... –preguntaba Jake, en tono preocupado.

-Aún continúa en la sala de emergencias debido a las heridas que sufrió. –respondió el agente.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que ocurrió?... ¿Y porque Sherry vino a parar a las instalaciones médicas de S.H.I.E.L.D? –pregunto Claire.

León respondió.

-Íbamos en camino a la iglesia cuando fuimos atacado de forma sorpresiva, Sherry resulto herida durante el ataque.

-¡Dios mío!... –exclamo Helena.

-¿Pero quién los ataco? –pregunto Matthew.

En ese momento aparecen Ada y los miembros del escuadrón fantasma. Chris y Jill se impresionaron al ver nuevamente a Rebecca, Sheva y a Carlos.

-¡Rebecca, Sheva!... –exclamo Chris

-¡Chris!… -respondió Rebecca con un abrazo fraternal al agente.

-Me alegra verte de verte de nuevo, Chris. –agrego Sheva.

-¡Carlos Oliveira!… valla esta si que es una sorpresa. –dijo Jill, quien lo saludo de forma cordial.

-Hace 16 años que no te veía Jill, te ves idéntica como aquella vez con excepción del color de tu cabello, el rubio te asienta bien. –dijo Carlos en alusión al cabello de Jill.

El lagarto se alegró mucho de ver nuevamente a su hermano Matthew.

-Me alegra que estés con vida, Hermano… -Dijo Matthew. –Te perdí el rastro cuando Hydra te secuestro, y al parecer te volvieron a convertir en el lagarto una vez más.

-Tranquilo Matthew, aun con mi transformación soy consciente de mis actos y lo mejor es que ahora trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D. –respondió el Lagarto. -¿ella debe ser tu novia verdad?

-Soy Claire Redfield, la novia de Matthew… tu hermano me ha hablado de ti. –dijo Claire.

Al poco rato el Capitán América, Iron Man y Spider Man llegan con ellos, dejando aún más impresionados al grupo.

-León, acaso son… -decía Claire.

-Así es, Iron man, el capitán América y Spider man fueron quienes nos ayudaron y de no ser por ellos, Sherry hubiese sido secuestrada por Krauser y por el antiguo compañero de Chris, Piers Nivans

Chris se quedó sin habla al escuchar a León.

-¡Eso es imposible!… -exclamo Chris. –El murió en aquellas instalaciones submarinas de China.

-Pues al parecer esta con vida, solo que ahora se hace llamar Dark Thunder. –dijo León.

-¿Dark Thunder?... –pregunto Claire.

El Capitán América interviene.

-Así es… Dark Thunder es uno de los fugitivos más buscados de S.H.I.E.L.D. se le han atribuido numerosos asesinatos, entre sus víctimas están el Baron Zemo y von Strucker, los líderes de Hydra.

-No puede ser… ¿Piers Nivans un asesino? –decía Chris.

-Al igual que tú, nos sorprendimos de verlo con vida, ya que meses atrás nos enfrentamos a él en las montañas de Edonia y desde entonces lo hemos estado buscando. -dijo Sheva.

-Pero lo que aun no entiendo es el motivo por el cual querían secuestrar a Sherry. –dijo Jake.

-Krauser y Dark Thunder están bajo las órdenes del Doctor Doom. -dijo León. –Pero lo más impactante es que Sherry, nuestra Sherry… es la sobrina de Doom.

Todos se impresionaron por lo que León les dijo.

-¿Sobrina del Doctor Doom?... ¿Acaso es una broma?...-preguntaba Jill aun incrédula.

-Ojala y así fuera, pero temo que es verdad. –respondió Claire. –La propia Sherry me lo contó ayer en la noche.

-Si lo que dicen es verdad, entonces debemos estar en constante alerta… –dijo Spider Man. –Ya que seguramente el Cara de Hojalata estará preparando su próxima jugada.

-Descuida mi estimado escala paredes, me acabo de poner en contacto con Nick Fury y el resto de los Vengadores y en cuanto Doom aparezca le haremos frente. –Agrego Iron Man.

Al cabo de un rato el doctor apareció ante el grupo para informarles que Sherry ya estaba fuera de peligro y que requería reposo absoluto.

Sabiendo del peligro que Sherry corría, León y compañía decidieron trasladarla a un lugar seguro, Pero fue el propio Iron Man quien se ofreció llevarla a la Mansión de los vengadores.

Ya en la mansión, León y el resto de sus amigos seguían aguardando por la rubia, quien aún se encontraba descansando en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, en donde Jake permaneció en todo momento a lado de su futura esposa.

Pero mientras la rubia se encontraba en recuperación, el grupo charlaba a gusto con sus amigos del escuadrón Fantasma, tal como lo hacían León y Helena quienes charlaban con Ada, la asiática les comento del cómo fue reclutada por Nick Fury y de su misión en Edonia, en donde tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con Dark Thunder (Piers), así como también les conto del cómo se convirtió en la líder del escuadrón.

–Me alegra que hallas recompuesto tu camino, Ada… -Dijo León. –

-Desde hace mucho quería darle un giro a mi carrera de espía y S.H.I.E.L.D. me pareció una opción más que interesante. -comento la asiática.

Ada miraba con ternura a las gemelitas de León y Helena, la asiática cargo a cada una de ellas y dijo.

-En verdad son hermosas, no cabe duda que se parecen tanto a ti, Helena.

-Gracias Ada… -respondió la castaña al cumplido de la asiática.

Mientras tanto, Iron Man, el Capitán América y Spider man se encontraban en el centro de mando de la mansión, tratando de rastrear a Dark Thunder y a Krauser sin éxito alguno, pero luego de varios minutos reciben una llamada de emergencia de Nick Fury.

-Stark, Rogers, hay problemas… un enorme monstruo está atacando el centro de Nueva York, se requiere de su presencia cuanto antes.

-Enterado Fury, Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello. –dijo el Capitán América.

Luego de recibir el mensaje, los súper Héroes se dirigen con León y compañía.

-Tenemos trabajo señores, al parecer nuestro amigo Doom ha mandado a 2 de sus juguetes a hacer estragos en la ciudad, vamos a necesitar de su equipo de toda la ayuda posible.

-De acuerdo Stark, Mi equipo está listo para la acción. –dijo Ada.

-Nos vendría bien tu ayuda, amigo Kennedy… ¿Qué dices vienes con nosotros a patear traseros metálicos? –le pregunto Spider Man a León.

-Sera todo un gusto pelear a su lado. –Respondió el agente.

Jake, Chris y Claire decidieron acompañar a León en esta misión, mientras que Rebecca y Matthew se quedaron al cuidado de Sherry, Jill y Helena no pudieron acompañarlos debido a que decidieron permanecer al cuidado de sus hijos.

El grupo llego hasta times square en donde se encontró con aquel monstruo que resultó ser una B.O.W.s conocida como "El Gigante" e inmediatamente lo enfrentan dando comienzo a la lucha, la cual se prolongó más de la cuenta esto debido a que la enorme Cyber B.O.W. contaba con partes Cibernéticas.

La Cyber B.O.W. parecía tener la ventaja, pero entonces un relámpago impacta al monstruo dejándolo maltrecho, dicho ataque fue provocado por nada menos que Thor, el dios del trueno, quien con su Mjolnir logro dañar severamente a la B.O.W.

El enorme monstruo intentaba reincorporarse pero de la nada, aparece uno más de los vengadores, se trataba del poderoso Hulk, quien lanza sobre la Cyber B.O.W. la cual termina siendo destruida al instante por el héroe verde.

-_Debilucho… -_fue lo que dijo Hulk luego de aplastar la cabeza del Gigante.

Enseguida Thor y Hulk se reúnen con el grupo.

-Disculpen la tardanza amigos… -dijo Thor. -Pero Hulk y yo nos entretuvimos luchado con varios gigantes de hielo que amenazaban asgard y…

De repente Thor es interrumpido por una siniestra carcajada.

-Ja ja ja… aún es muy temprano para celebrar, cuando la batalla ni siquiera ha comenzado.

En instantes el temible Doctor Doom aparece ante todos.

-¡Doom!... –exclamaron todos.

-Los vengadores… siempre salvando al mundo de la destrucción, je je je… -decía el villano con sarcasmo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Doom?... –pregunto el Capitán América.

-Vine a llevarme a mi sobrina a mi sobrina de vuelta a Latveria, que es a donde pertenece, pero además también quería enfrentarme cara cara con la única persona que está a mi nivel de fuerza.

-De acuerdo Doom, acepto tu desafío… -dijo Thor.

-No hablaba de ti, mi estimado dios de trueno… ¡Hablaba de el! –dijo el villano señalando a León.

-¿León?... –se preguntaron Ada, Claire, Chris y Jake.

-Así es, el señor Kennedy es el único de entre todos ustedes que puede enfrentarme.

-Escucha cara de hojalata, ya te hemos derrotado en anteriores ocasiones y esta no va a ser la excepción. –dijo Spider Man.

-No esta vez, ya que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa reservada para todos ustedes… -respondió Doom.

Es entonces cuando aparecen los aliados del Doctor Doom, Jack Krauser y Dark Thunder (Piers Nivans), así como de otros 2 personajes muy peculiares, se trataba de nada menos de Carla Radames y de Steve Burnside, la pelirroja se quedó impactada de ver a Steve vivo, lo mismo le sucedió a Chris en cuanto vio a su antiguo compañero con vida, Ada también se mostró sorprendida al ver nuevamente a su clon.

-¡Maldito bastardo!... que rayos fue lo que le hiciste a Piers. –recrimino Chris.

-Yo no le hice nada, al contrario… -respondió Doom. –Fui yo quien los salvo del cautiverio y les dio una nueva oportunidad de vida, esto luego de ser durante tanto tiempo los conejillos de indias del Dr. Fessenden y de Hydra.

-¿De manera que tú has estado detrás de los ataques realizados a Hydra y a A.I.M? –pregunto Ada.

-Exacto, aunque deberían estar agradecidos conmigo ya que logre realizar el trabajo que supuestamente tenía que hacer S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Y porque el de acabar con Zemo, Strucker y M.O.D.O.K. Creí que eran aliados tuyos, Doom. –dijo El Capitán América.

-Todos ellos eran unos pobres diablos, ninguno de ellos era digno de poseer el Virus más poderoso del mundo y solo alguien como yo, Víctor Voon Doom es digno de poseerlo.

Lo dicho por Doom desconcertó a todos, especialmente a León y sus amigos.

-Por lo que acaba de decirnos, todo indica a que el también tiene el Virus-Z en su cuerpo. –Dijo Claire.

-Maldita sea, Aun después de muerto el Dr. Fessenden nos sigue jodiendo la existencia. –agrego Chris.

-Escucha Doom, he sobrevivido a muchas tragedias, me he enfrentado a monstruos y zombis, así que no creas que me asustan tus amenazas y si ya conoces el potencial del Virus-Z, entonces sabrás de lo fuerte que puedo ser. –dijo León.

León, el resto de sus amigos, al igual que los Vengadores y el escuadrón fantasma encaran al villano y a sus aliados.

-¡Vengadores!… ¡Ataquen!... –fue el grito de batalla del Capitán América.

-¡A ellos mis mercenarios de la muerte!... ¡Háganlos sufrir!... –grito el Doctor Doom.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V: LA BATALLA**

Tanto héroes como villanos dan comienzo a una batalla campal, Spider Man, Claire, el lagarto y Sheva se enfrentan a Steve, Iron Man, Ada y Carlos hacían lo propio en contra de Carla, Mientras que El capitán América une fuerzas con Jake y Chris para luchar con Dark Thunder (Piers), Por otro lado León, Thor y Hulk encaran a Krauser y al Doctor Doom, pero antes de que Krauser le lanzara al ataque, Doom lo detiene y le dijo:

-Ahora que mis patéticos enemigos están ocupados es momento de poner en marcha la segunda parte del Plan… ¡Krauser, ya sabes que hacer!

-Enterado Mi señor… -respondió Krauser.

Krauser abandona el lugar del conflicto, ante la mirada de León, Thor y Hulk, el dios nórdico quería impedir que Krauser escapara pero tanto el, como el gigante verde son sorprendidos por unos rayos repulsores haciéndolos retroceder. Luego del ataque ambos héroes levantan la mirada y descubren a sus atacantes, esta era una B.O.W. muy singular, se trataban de nada menos que del temible Némesis T-Type el cual estaba cubierto con una aleación metálica.

-Les presento a **Iron Némesis, **una de mis máximas creaciones. –dijo Doom.

Pero lo que sucedería a continuación dejaría más que sorprendido a Thor, cuando Iron Némesis lanza un rayo de color anaranjado-blanco, proveniente de uno de los brazos de la B.O.W. impactando fuertemente a Hulk, el cual fue arrojado a varios metros, dicho ataque era idéntico al del destructor de asgard.

-¡Pero qué demonios!... –exclamo Thor.

-¿Sorprendido?... je je je… -decía Doom. –Y te asombraras aún más cuando te diga que mi querido amigo Iron Némesis, fue hecho con partes del destructor de asgard, adicionadas con un poco de mi tecnología.

Al poco rato Hulk se reincorpora luego del ataque y furioso se lana nuevamente al ataque.

-¡Hulk aplastar monstruo feo!

Thor también se lanza al ataque y junto a Hulk, enfrentan al nuevo y mejorado Némesis.

Ahora solo quedaban León y el Doctor Doom, el villano reta al agente a que lo ataque.

-Qué esperas Kennedy, muéstrame lo que tienes… -dijo Doom.

-De acuerdo, ahora veras como pateare tu trasero metálico… -respondió León, con sarcasmo.

De forma más que temeraria, León se lanza al ataque sobre Doom, quien ataca con algunos rayos de energía al agente, pero este último logra esquivarlos con suma facilidad para luego propinarle un par de golpes a Doom, esto gracias al poder que le otorgaba el Virus-Z, siendo esta la batalla más brutal.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los vengadores, Matthew, Rebecca, Jill y Helena veían el transcurso de la batalla por los monitores de la sala de control.

-La fuerza de León es impresionante. –Dijo Matthew. -Nunca imagine lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser la creación de mi tío.

-Si nuestro amigo continúa luchando así, tal vez logre ganarle a Doom. –dijo Rebecca.

Jill y Helena se sorprendieron de ver nuevamente a Némesis y a Ustanak.

-Nunca imagine que esa maldita cosa estuviera viva, en cuanto la vi me recordó el infierno de Raccoon City. –dijo Jill.

-Yo también siento lo mismo que tú, Jill -agrego Helena. –Lo digo por esa otra criatura, León, Sherry, Jake y yo la enfrentamos cuando ocurrió el incidente de China y...

Helena no término de decir aquella frase cuando es interrumpida por una explosión proveniente de las afueras de la mansión, Helena y Jill dejan a sus hijos en un lugar seguro e instantes después van a investigar lo sucedido en compañía de Rebecca, mientras que el prometido de Claire, Matthew se quedó a vigilar a Sherry.

Ya afuera de la mansión, las 3 agentes se encuentran con el temible Krauser.

-Sé muy bien que la señorita Sherry está aquí, he venido por ella. –dijo Krauser.

-Más vale que se largues, de ningún modo dejaremos que te lleves a nuestra amiga. –Dijo Jill.

-De acuerdo, ustedes lo pidieron mujerzuelas, acabare con ustedes.

Pero cuando Krauser se disponía a atacar, se escucha la voz de Jarvis.

-_Sistemas de seguridad de la mansión, activados. _

El sistema de seguridad consistía en un campo de fuerza y varias torretas con fusiles de asalto integrados los cuales mantienen a raya al villano.

-Eso detendrá a ese malnacido. –dijo Rebecca.

Pero luego de un rato y de forma inexplicable el sistema de seguridad de la mansión comienza a fallar, al poco rato otro de los mercenarios de la muerte aparece en escena, se trataba de una mujer que vestía uniforme militar y un antifaz negro cubría su rostro.

-Ya está hecho Krauser, logre hackear los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión, ahora ya nada impedirá cumplir nuestra misión. –dijo aquella mujer.

-Buen trabajo primor, sin duda eres la mejor en esto. –le respondió el villano.

Helena se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer.

-Reconozco esa voz… no, no puede ser acaso es…

La mujer se quita el antifaz dejando al descubierto su identidad, Helena se quedó estupefacta al ver que se trataba de su hermana Deborah.

-No puede ser…Deborah… Hermanita…

Los ojos de Helena se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hermana con vida, Pero cuando la castaña se aproximaba hacia su hermana, esta corresponde una violenta bofetada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Deborah, maldita perra… mi nombre es Dark Lady

La pelea entre las hermanas Harper comienza, Helena no quería lastimar a su hermana así que solo evitaba los fuertes embates de ella, al ver esto Jill y Rebecca deciden ayudar a la castaña, pero Krauser interviene para luego luchar con las chicas, Krauser y Deborah pusieron en serios predicamentos a las agentes y más aún cuando el villano convierte su brazo izquierdo en la enorme cuchilla que lo caracterizaba, pero el villano y Dark Lady son sorprendidos por varias flechas explosivas que los sacan de balance por algunos segundos, Las dichosas flechas fueron lanzadas por Hawkeye quien se hacía acompañar de Black Widow.

-Porque no te metes con alguien de tu calibre, cara cortada… -dijo Hawkeye.

-Valla, parece que más basuras insignificantes han venido a pelear… que ingenuos, aun luchando todos juntos, no son rivales para los mercenarios de la muerte. –dijo Krauser.

-Eso está por verse, malnacido. –Agrego Black Widow.

Hawkeye, Black Widow ayudan a Jill, Rebecca y Helena para la batalla en de Krauser y Dark Lady (Deborah).

Los combates que se suscitaban en la mansión y en la ciudad se intensificaban, ni héroes ni villanos parecía dar tregua alguna, pero los mercenarios de la muerte tenían cierta ventaja esto gracias a que también eran portadores del Virus-Z, el cual les proporcionaba fuerza sobrehumana.

Durante el combate, Chris intentaba hacer recapacitar a su antiguo compañero, pero era inútil.

-Piers, acaso no me recuerdas… soy tu compañero, Chris.

-Claro que te recuerdo, Redfield… -Respondió Dark Thunder furioso. –Gracias a ti perdí mi brazo y todo por salvar tu miserable vida.

Piers o mejor dicho Dark Thunder ataca a Chris con uno de sus ataques eléctricos dejándolo semi noqueado, Jake y el Capitán América lo contraatacan una vez más.

Pero algo que dejaría desconcertados a los héroes fue el ataque especial de Carla que consistía en lanzar ataques de frio intenso. Pero eso no le importó a Ada, quien luchaba ferozmente en contra de su clon, pero la líder del escuadrón fantasma es sorprendida por un par de movimientos de Carla y en uno de ellos logra inmovilizar el brazo derecho de Ada, gracias a sus ataques de frio, para luego darle un par de fuertes golpes dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Ada!... –gritaron sus compañeros.

Carla contraataca con una ventisca de frio a la desprotegida Ada, pero Iron Man se interpone y es el quien recibe el ataque gélido de Carla, dicho ataque era tan intenso que logro averiar seriamente la armadura del súper héroe, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

El grupo intenta ayudar a Iron Man y a Ada, pero son nuevamente sorprendidos por Steve, el antiguo compañero de Claire contraataca con destellos e intensas ráfagas de fuego provenientes de su cuerpo, haciéndolos retroceder.

-No puedo creerlo, además de tener fuerza sobre humana, también son capaces de usar ataques elementales. –dijo Jake.

-Debemos ayudarlos antes de que sean convertidos en cubos de hielo. –dijo Spider Man.

Thor y Hulk intentaron también ir al rescate de Iron Man, pero Iron Némesis les impidió el paso, León por su parte tenía una dura batalla en contra del Doctor Doom.

-Peleas muy bien, Kennedy… tu fuerza y tus técnicas son impresionantes, el Dr. Fessenden fue un verdadero genio al haber creado este virus tan poderoso… -Dijo Doom. –Pero temo decirte que nunca podrás ganarme con esas técnicas tan insignificantes.

-Solo estas alardeando Doom… -le dijo León. –Desde que comenzamos a luchar, solo estas evadiendo mis golpes, y si de verdad dices que eres poseedor del Virus-Z, entonces demuéstralo.

-Con gusto mi estimado agente, aunque te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

Enseguida Doom le ordena a sus mercenarios de la muerte y a Iron Némesis a que retrocedan, para ser el solo quien luche en contra de León y compañía.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI: EL PODER COSMICO DE DOOM.**

El grupo se pone en guardia y encara al Doctor Doom, los vengadores se mostraban confiados ya que en anteriores ocasiones lo habían derrotado, además de que se sentían respaldados por el Hombre Araña, León y su grupo de amigos, así como del escuadrón fantasma, todo indicaba que los héroes saldrían victoriosos, pero absolutamente nadie imaginaba lo que sucedería.

El primero en atacar seria Hulk quien furioso se abalanza sobre Doom, pero el villano sorprendería al gigante verde con un rayo tan potente que logra dejarlo inconsciente, dicho ataque dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-No puede ser, ese ataque dejo fuera de combate a Hulk. –Dijo Chris.

-Desde cuando el cara de Hojalata tiene esa clase de poderes. –Agrego Spider Man.

-Esto no tiene sentido… -Dijo Iron Man. –Al escanear la armadura de Doom no detecto nada extraño en su armadura.

Enseguida Doom ataca a Thor, pero este logra esquivar los ataques para luego contraatacarlo lanzando su Mjolnir, pero de forma increíble el villano logra detenerlo con su dedo índice, causando el asombro del dios vikingo.

-Pero qué demonios… -Exclamaba Thor.

Lo que vendría a continuación dejaría sin habla a todos, ya que luego de que Thor lanzara su martillo, Doom se desvanece y en fracción de segundos aparece detrás del dios del trueno.

-¡Caíste en mi trampa!… ¡Dios idiota!…

El siniestro villano ataca al desprotegido Thor con un misterioso rayo de energía de color rojizo, dicho rayo ilumino el lugar provocando que todos se cubrieran los ojos, una vez que el rayo se disipo el grupo se percató de que Thor y Hulk habían desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Thor… Hulk… -Decía el Capitán América. –en donde están.

Doom contesto.

-Tranquilízate Capitán, ambos están aquí…

El Villano les muestra un misterioso rubí en forma de talismán que colgaba en su cuello.

-Maldito seas Víctor…-Recrimino Iron Man. –Que fue lo que les hiciste.

-Los he enviado a un lugar donde no existe retorno… -Dijo Doom. – Y ahora que los 2 Vengadores más poderosos ya no están aquí, el acabar con el resto de ustedes será un simple juego de niños.

Como si fuese un relámpago, Doom ataca al Capitán América y a Spider Man, los cuales son derrotados fácilmente por el villano, dejándolos muy maltrechos, Iron Man trato de contraatacar pero su armadura estaba inservible gracias a los poderes de frio de Carla, por lo que Doom le propina un puñetazo tan fuerte que le destroza gran parte de la armadura.

El lagarto se lanza al ataque, pero es derrotarlo por Doom, quien le propina un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen, y no conforme con ello el villano lo toma de su larga cola y comienza a azotarlo sobre el suelo en innumerables ocasiones hasta dejarlo inconsciente, ante la mirada de sus compañeros del escuadrón.

-¡Dr. Connors!… -exclamo Sheva.

-Hijo de perra, ahora mismo vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro amigo. –Agrego Carlos.

Sheva, Carlos y una mermada pero valerosa Ada disparan en infinidad de ocasiones sobre Doom, León, Chris, Claire y Jake se unen también al ataque, pero el villano en vez de esquivar las balas, las detiene en pleno aire dejando perplejos a los miembros del escuadrón Fantasma.

-¡No puede ser!… -exclamo Carlos.

-Nuestras armas no lograron hacerle nada… -dijo Chirs.

-¡Imbéciles!…. ahora les mostrare una pequeña parte de mis nuevos poderes.

Con tan solo un leve movimiento de su mano derecha, Doom crea una poderosa ventisca para hacerlos volar por los aires, dicho movimiento también levanto varios escombros los cuales golpean fuertemente los cuerpos del grupo, para terminar impactándose fuertemente en el suelo.

Un mal herido Chris miro a su hermana y se acercó a ella, intento hacerla reaccionar pero la respuesta de la pelirroja fue una bocanada de sangre, esto provoco la furia del agente quien toma una pistola del suelo y comenzó a dispararle nuevamente a Doom, pero este le arrebata el arma con una técnica de telequinesis.

-¡Patético!... –dijo Doom.

Doom estaba a punto de matar a Chris, pero súbitamente León aparece y ataca al villano con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, sacándolo de balance por algunos segundos.

-Porque es que no me sorprende de ti, Kennedy… -dijo Doom con sarcasmo.

-Hijo de perra… Ahora mismo pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos…

León intento atacar a Doom, pero es inmovilizado por el villano para luego levantarlo en pleno aire, lo que vendría a continuación dejaría sin habla a todos, con sus poderes de telequinesis Doom le rompe las piernas y los brazos a León, el grito de dolor del agente era sumamente desgarrador, sus amigos no podían hacer nada por el, debido a que se encontraban mal heridos y solamente miraban con impotencia.

Tras haberle roto las extremidades a León, Doom lo arroja violentamente hacia el muro de un edificio hiriéndolo más de la cuenta, pero a pesar de la gravedad de las heridas León no tenía intención alguna de darse por vencido.

-A pesar de que te rompí las piernas y los brazos tu ímpetu de lucha aún sigue intacto… -Dijo Doom. - Y si mal no recuerdo puedes curarte de cualquier herida o traumatismo por muy grave que estos sean y todo gracias al Virus-Z.

-Así es, y en cuanto me recupere te pateare ese pedazo de hojalata que llevas por cara, malnacido. –respondió León.

-Ya veo, eso significa que será una pérdida de tiempo luchar contigo, así que por lo tanto será mejor borrarte del mapa de una vez por todas.

El Doctor Doom comienza a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de su cuerpo, hasta formar una enorme esfera luminosa, dicha concentración de energía desconcertó a Iron Man y al Capitán América.

-Mira Tony… es lo que creo que es…

-Esa es… ¡Energía Cósmica!... –exclamo Iron Man.

-¡Hasta Nunca, Kennedy!... –dijo Doom.

Doom lanza la esfera de energía cósmica sobre el desprotegido León, el ataque provoca un destello tan brillante que ilumina gran parte de la ciudad, seguida de una violenta explosión que hace retumbar la tierra, una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar de la batalla y una vez que se disipo, Todos se quedaron helados al ver un enorme cráter en el lugar donde se encontraba León.

-No puede ser… Doom… ha matado a León… -dijo Jake.

-León… -Dijo Ada muy desencajada.

El impacto del ataque de Doom pudo ser visto por Hawkeye, Black Widow, Helena, Jill, Rebecca, quienes luchaban en contra de Krauser y Dark Lady (Deborah).

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –decía Hawkeye.

-Ese estruendo no es normal, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. –Agrego Natasha.

Krauser interviene.

-Pensé que mi señor Doom no usaría sus poderes cósmicos en contra de los vengadores, pero creo que me equivoque, ahora ellos no tendrán oportunidad alguna de derrotarlo. –agrego Dark Lady.

Lo Dicho por Krauser desconcertó a ambos vengadores y a las 3 agentes, pero cuando se disponían a cuestionar a los villanos, estos últimos contraatacan, los ataques de Krauser eran mucho más rápidos, y prueba de ello fue cuando el villano sorprende a Black Widow con una fuerte patada la cual la arroja contra uno de los muros de la mansión, provocándole una contusión en la cabeza.

Al ver a Black Widow herida, Rebecca intento ir hacia ella con la intensión de ayudarla, pero Krauser desenfunda su pistola y le dispara a la agente en el hombro.

-¡Rebecca!... –Exclamo Jill.

Furiosa, Jill se va al ataque sobre Krauser, pero la rubia es fácilmente derrotada gracias a la velocidad del villano, Helena por su parte intentaba hacer recapacitar a su Hermana, quien no dejaba de atacar a la castaña.

-Por favor detente Deborah, tú no eres así…

-Valla terquedad la tuya, Harper… -dijo Deborah. –Ya te dije que mi nombre es Dark Lady, miembro de los mercenarios elite del Doctor Doom y ahora mismo te mostrare de lo que soy capaz.

Deborah o mejor dicho Dark Lady ataca en infinidad de ocasiones a Helena, quien aún continuaba negándose a atacarla, la castaña no pudo resistir más y termina sucumbiendo ante los ataques de su hermana.

Hawkeye era el único que quedaba en pie y a pesar de estar en desventaja siguió luchando valerosamente en contra de Krauser y Dark Lady, pero un ataque combinado de ambos villanos fue más que suficiente para derrotar al vengador, el cual resulto con el dislocamiento del hombro derecho, luego de eso Krauser toma fuertemente del cuello a Hawkeye con la intención de matarlo, pero justo en ese momento aparece Matthew con un fusil de asalto y encara a los villanos.

-Más te vale que los sueltes, o si no te vuelo la tapa de los sesos…

-Idiota, acabare contigo antes de que aprietes el gatillo. –dijo Krauser con sarcasmo.

Pero cuando Matthew se alistaba para disparar, Krauser haciéndose valer con su velocidad se va sobre el novio de Claire y lo ataca clavándole un cuchillo en el abdomen, el herido científico se desploma ante los pies de Krauser, el siniestro villano le coloca la pistola en la cabeza, cuando en ese momento Sherry aparece y encara a Krauser y a Dark Lady

-¡Detente!...

-Señorita Birkin… me alegra verla nuevamente, espero que esté lista para ir ante su tío… -dijo Krauser.

-Hare lo que digas, pero por favor deja en paz a mis amigos…

-De acuerdo señorita, después de todo sus amigos ya no representan amenaza alguna para nosotros. –dijo Krauser.

Sherry camina hacia donde se encontraban Krauser y Dark Lady, inmediatamente le colocan una especie de brazaletes que funcionaban como esposas y luego de eso, Dark Lady utiliza un gas somnífero para dormir a la rubia.

-Sherry… No… -decía una mal herida Jill.

-Estos vengadores no son tan fuertes como el señor Doom decía. –Dijo Dark Lady.

-Nuestro señor estará muy contento con lo que logramos. –agrego Krauser.

Mientras que Krauser se comunicaba con Doom y los mercenarios de la muerte, Dark Lady con pistola en mano se acercó hacia Helena quien ya hacia herida en el suelo.

-Deb…orah… -fueron las palabras de la castaña hacia su hermana.

Dark Lady estaba a punto de matar a la castaña, y fue entonces cuando la villana centro su mirada en el collar de color esmeralda de Helena, esto hizo sacarla de balance por algunos segundos, hasta que la voz de Krauser la hizo reaccionar.

-Vámonos Dark Lady… no vale la pena matarlos…

Dark Lady asintió y poco después ella y Krauser abandonan el lugar, llevándose consigo a Sherry.

Luego de recibir el mensaje de Krauser, el Doctor Doom y mercenarios de la muerte se regocijaban por su victoria ante los vengadores.

-La misión de capturar a su sobrina fue un éxito, mi señor. –dijo Steve.

-Excelente, hasta ahora todo va conforme lo planeado… -dijo Doom. -El acabar con Kennedy fue sumamente sencillo, aunque en parte debo agradecerle, ya que de no ser por el Virus-Z que habitaba en su ADN, quizá nunca hubiese logrado mi cometido.

En eso, un debilitado Iron Man interviene.

-Cómo… diablos lo lograste, Doom… como es que lograste obtener poderes cósmicos de Galactus… y que tienes que ver todo esto con Virus-Z… ¿responde?

Doom respondió.

-Siempre había tratado de hacerme de los poderes del devorador de mundos, pero su estúpida intromisión siempre lo impedía, pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió la invasión de Galactus al planeta Xandar hace 3 años, en aquella ocasión todos ustedes tuvieron que ir a dicho planeta a derrotarlo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo a la perfección… al final logramos enviar a Galactus a un agujero negro, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que lograste conseguir sus poderes. –dijo Iron Man.

Doom Contesto.

-Fue gracias a un par de mis nanos robots que viajaron secretamente en su nave, estos lograron monitorear cada movimiento de su batalla contra Galactus y no solo eso ya que también lograron obtener algunas muestras de ADN del devorador de planetas, y una vez que estuve en mis manos comencé a experimentar con ella, mi intención era fusionar mi ADN con la de Galactus, pero desafortunadamente su sangre era muy inestable para lograr mi cometido… busque otras alternativas, tales como fusionarla con muestras de ADN de los Super Skrulls, además de fusionarla también con el ADN del Capitán América que logre conseguir hace apenas unos meses, pero solamente faltaba una pieza en este rompecabezas genético y fue entonces cuando me entere del descubrimiento del poderoso Virus-Z a manos del Dr. Simón Fessenden… por lo que envié a mi fiel vasallo Krauser a obtener las muestras del Virus-Z y de los sujetos con los cuales habían experimentado, todos ellos estaban en manos de Zemo y de Hydra… una vez con el Virus-Z en mi poder, logre fusionarlo con todas las muestras de ADN de Galactus, El Capitán América y los Super Skrulls, y una vez hecho esto, logre introducir estas asombrosas piezas en mi torrente sanguíneo, dando origen a lo que soy ahora… ¡el Doctor Doom cósmico!... el ser más poderoso de todo el universo.

Iron Man, el Capitán América, así como Chris, Jake y el escuadrón fantasma estaban en shock por las palabras de Doom.

-Maldita sea… Ese infeliz no solo se apodero del virus-Z, sino que también se ha hecho de los poderes de un ser cósmico… esto es una pesadilla… -dijo Sheva.

-Mierda, ese malnacido de Fessenden aún sigue jodiendonos la existencia después de muerto. –dijo Jake.

El Capitán América intentaba reaccionar pero se encontraba muy lastimado, Dark Thunder le propina un puñetazo eléctrico dejándolo inconsciente y acto seguido le quita su escudo y se lo entrega a Doom.

-Buen trabajo Dark Thunder… -le dijo Doom.

-Sera un buen trofeo de guerra para usted, mi lord… -respondió Thunder. –Ahora si me lo permite déjeme terminar con la miserable vida de Chris Redfield.

Doom asintió mientras contemplaba el escudo de Rogers, Dark Thunder se acercó lentamente a Chris quien ya hacia sentado en el suelo sosteniendo a su hermana.

-Al fin podre vengarme de lo que me hiciste… Redfield… -fueron las palabras de Dark Thunder (Piers)

El que alguna vez fuera el compañero de Redfield se disponía a matarlo con sus poderes eléctricos, pero este último es sorprendido por Iron Man quien lo ataca con el potente rayo repuslor de su pecho, dicho ataque logro dejar inconsciente a Dark Thunder.

Al ver la reacción de Iron Man, Doom logra someterlo con sus poderes telequineticos y acto seguido lo despoja del reactor de su pecho, Stark comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar ya que el reactor estaba unido a su corazón.

-Sin tu reactor no eres nada, Stark…

El siniestro Doom tira el reactor de Iron Man al suelo y lo destruye por completo de un fuerte pisotón.

-Si lo desea podemos matarlos en este momento, mi señor. –dijo Carla.

-No será necesario… -Dijo Doom. -Ninguno de ellos representa una amenaza alguna, ahora no son más que un montón de moribundos insignificantes, Dejemos que vivan un poco más, quiero que sean testigos de cómo me convierto en el soberano de todo el mundo… je je je… ¡ahora Vámonos!

Los mercenarios de la muerte asintieron a la orden del Doctor Doom y se marchan de lugar, el grupo solamente miraba como los villanos se alejaban, cada uno de ellos se reincorporo lentamente, Chris se encargó de ayudar a su hermana, Jake y Carlos ayudaron al Iron man, mientras que Ada y Sheva se encargan de auxiliar al Capitán América, Spider man por su parte ayudo a su amigo el lagarto.

–Helena quedara devastada cuando sepa que León ha muerto. –dijo Ada

-Lo peor es que malnacido se ha llevado a Sherry… Mierda… -dijo Jake, luego de golpear el suelo como símbolo de impotencia.

Al poco rato se escucha el sonar de varios helicópteros de S.H.I.E.L.D. y en instantes un grupo de agentes llega para ayudar al grupo, para luego ser llevados al centro médico de dicha organización.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII: ESCAPE **

Horas más tarde, los Super héroes, el escuadrón fantasma, Chris y el resto del grupo se encontraban en el centro médico de S.H.I.E.L.D. El resultado de la batalla no era nada alentador, El Capitán América aún continuaba en recuperación luego del brutal golpe de Dark Thunder, Black Widow resulto con una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, Hawkeye tenía el hombro dislocado, Iron Man aún continuaba bajo observación luego de que Doom le quitara su reactor del pecho, el lagarto resulto con numerosas heridas en el cuerpo tras su combate con Doom, Claire tenía un pulmón colapsado, el novio de la pelirroja Matthew resulto con una grave herida en el abdomen, Rebecca tenía una herida de bala en el hombro, Ada tenía el brazo inmovilizado gracias al ataque de frio de Carla, Helena y Jill tenían múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo por lo que también requirieron de atención médica urgente, de todos ellos solamente Spider Man, Chris, Jake, Sheva y Carlos presentaban heridas leves.

El grupo fue separado en varias habitaciones del centro médico, en una de ellas estaban Jill y Helena, La primera en despertar fue Helena y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a sus amigos, los cuales estaban acompañados de Maria Hill, esta última tenía en sus brazos a una de sus gemelitas, mientras que Sheva cargaba a la otra pequeña.

-Que paso… Donde estoy… -decía Helena aun adormecida.

-Tranquila amiga, ya estas fuera de peligro. –dijo Carlos.

Enseguida Maria Hill y Sheva le entregan a la castaña a sus pequeñas hijas.

-Gracias a dios que están con bien... –dijo la castaña luego de darles un beso en la frente a sus niñas. –Y a propósito en donde esta León, ¿acaso no estaba con ustedes?

El grupo guardo silencio por un rato, causando la angustia de la castaña.

-Que sucedió… León está bien, ¿verdad?... por favor alguien diga algo…

Chris quien cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, fue quien le dio la noticia a la castaña.

-Detesto decirte esto, Helena pero… León ha muerto… El Doctor Doom lo asesino…

-¡No!… !No es cierto!… Dime que no es cierto, Chris… ¡No!… ¡No!… ¡León!.

Helena rompió en llanto al enterarse de que su amado esposo y padre de sus gemelitas había perdido la vida, inmediatamente abrazo fuertemente a sus hijas mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Primero me entero que mi hermana está viva y convertida en una asesina y ahora esto… dios mío… no…

Sheva y Maria Hill lograron calmar a la castaña.

Jill se encontraba recuperándose en la cama contigua, ella también estaba consternada por lo que había sucedido.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar…. Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla. –dijo Jill, mientras cargaba a su hijo Chris.

-La forma en fue asesinado fue impactante para todos. –Dijo Chris… -Pero un momento, ¿Que no la hermana de Helena había muerto en Tall Oaks?

-Eso creía yo también, pero de algún modo Doom la revivió –Respondió Jill. –Pero lo más sorprendente es que tanto ella como Krauser son portadores del Virus-Z y su fuerza es impresionante.

Jake miraba por la ventana de la habitación, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados por lo ocurrido con León y más aún por el secuestro de su Super Chica, en instantes el ex mercenario comenzó a alistar sus armas con la intención de ir tras Sherry.

-Espera a dónde vas… -le dijo Chris.

-Voy a rescatar a Sherry y de paso patearle el culo a ese bastardo de Doom. –respondió.

Pero Chirs, Maria Hill y Sheva tratan de hacerlo recapacitar, esto con la intención de que no fuera, causando el enojo del ex mercenario.

-Háganse a un lado o no respondo…

-Oye Tranquilizarte Muller, aún no se sabe nada sobre el paradero de Doom, y aun si lo encontraras lo único que vas a lograr es que te mate, tal como lo hizo con el agente Kennedy. –Dijo Maria Hill.

-La agente Hill tiene razón, lo que debemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que ese lunático aparezca. –Dijo Sheva.

Luego de eso, Jake se calmó un poco, mientras tanto en otro punto del centro médico Nick Fury, Spider Man se encontraban en la sala de recuperación en donde se encontraban Iron Man, El Capitán América, Black Widow y Hawkeye, el héroe arácnido y Fury miraban a través de un cristal a los Vengadores.

-Aún sigo sin creer lo que me dices, hombre araña. –Dijo Fury.

-Nunca pensamos que Doom tuviera esa clase de poderes. –Dijo Spider Man. –Lo más frustrante fue que acabo con nosotros con suma facilidad, pero aún no me explico cómo es que hizo desaparecer a Thor y a nuestro amigo verde.

-Maldita sea… -dijo Fury. –Creo que lo que debemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que los vengadores se recuperen por completo e idear un plan para enfrentar a Doom, mientras tanto yo regresare al Helicarrier, debo hacer unas cuantas llamadas… Spiderman, tú y la agente Hill permanezcan aquí al cuidado de los vengadores.

-De acuerdo Fury, no te voy a defraudar… -respondió el arácnido.

Mientras tanto, el Doctor Doom, quien se hacía acompañar de Krauser y Carla, estaban reunidos en una misteriosa base submarina ubicada en el océano atlántico.

-Buen trabajo Krauser, lograste traer sana y salva mi Sobrina Sherry. –dijo Doom, felicitando a Krauser.

-Tuvimos algunas dificultades con 2 de los vengadores y con las amigas de su sobrina, pero fue fácil derrotarlas. –Contesto.

Doom contemplaba a Sherry, quien ya hacia dormida en una camilla.

-Después de tantos años, por fin puedo conocer a mi sobrina… -dijo Doom. -Es increíble el parecido con mi hermana Annette.

En eso Carla interviene.

-Mi señor, tenemos un pequeño inconveniente… el ataque que recibió Dark Thunder por parte de Iron Man, logro dañar su dispositivo de control mental, habrá que repararlo cuanto antes.

-Encárgate de ello Radames, solo que esta vez pon los dispositivos tanto de Nivans como los de Dark Lady y Burnside estén a la máxima potencia…

-Enterado mi lord… -respondió Carla.

-Bien, hasta el momento todo va conforme a lo planeado, ahora ha llegado el momento de poner el marcha la fase 2 de mi plan… dijo Doom. –Activa a las Cyber B.O.W.s Krauser, ha llegado el momento de atacar.

-Si mi lord… -finalizo Krauser.

Había pasado 1 día desde el incidente con Doom y Los vengadores aún se encontraban bajo observación, Spider Man, Maria Hill, Chris, Jake, Sheva, Carlos y una recuperada Ada se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-Mierda, no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que Sherry está en manos de ese lunático. –decía Jake.

-Tranquilo amigo, debemos esperar a que Stark y los demás vengadores se repongan. –dijo el Hombre araña.

-Sheva, Carlos… ¿aún no tienen noticias de Rebecca y de nuestro amigo Lagarto? –les pregunto Ada.

-El doctor dijo que ya están fuera de peligro y pronto podrán regresar a la acción, tan solo deben descansar. –respondió Carlos.

Mientras Ada charlaba con los miembros de su escuadrón, Chris la miraba con cierta desconfianza, en eso Maria Hill recibe una llamada por su móvil, y tras varios minutos la agente se dirige hacia los presentes.

-¿Que ocurre agente Hill? –pregunto Chris, quien la noto muy preocupada.

-Al parecer un grupo de extraños androides están atacando a varios puntos de Nueva York y no solo eso, ya que el Helicarrier también fue atacado. –contesto la agente.

-Esto debe ser obra de Doom. –dijo Spider Man.

-Y que estamos esperando, hay que ir a detener a esos androides cuanto antes. –agrego Sheva.

-Negativo, el director Fury nos dio órdenes específicas de que lleváramos a los vengadores al refugio secreto de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Pero todos ellos necesitan de nuestra ayuda, no podemos huir ahora. –dijo Carlos.

-Lo sé agente Oliveira, pero ordenes son ordenes así que no perdamos más tiempo hay que alistar todo para trasladar a los vengadores al refugio… –dijo Maria Hill. -Agente Redfield será mejor que valla por su gente y los aliste para el viaje, ustedes vendrán con nosotros también.

Chris se asombró por lo que Maria Hill le dijo y en instantes Chris y Jake se dirigieron a donde estaban Jill y Helena para darles la noticia.

Minutos más tarde, el personal del centro médico llevo a los vengadores hasta la aeronave de los vengadores conocida como el Quinjet, que se encontraba en la azotea del lugar, Maria Hill sería la encargada de pilotear dicha aeronave, en donde también además de los vengadores también iban a ser trasladados el resto del grupo como lo eran Jill, Helena, y los aun convalecientes Claire y su novio Matthew, Rebecca y el Lagarto también fueron trasladados en la nave, una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo Maria Hill fijo el rumbo directamente hacia el refugio secreto el cual se ubicaba en las profundidades del Lago Ontario.

Luego de casi 2 horas de Vuelo, el Quinjet llega a su destino, al llegar todos fueron recibidos por el personal de S.H.I.E.L.D. comandado por Phil Coulson, Maria Hill se desconcertó cuando vio al agente con algunos vendajes y parches en algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

-Me alegra verte con bien, Coulson… –dijo Maria Hill. –Pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?... ¿y dónde está el director Fury?

-Esos malditos androides tomaron por sorpresa el Helicarrier en donde muchos agentes perecieron durante el ataque y en cuanto al director Fury… fue capturado por una extraña criatura la cual utilizaba ataques similares al del destructor de asgard. –Respondió Coulson.

-¡Dios mío!... –exclamo Maria Hill.

-Acaso esa criatura que dice, no era la creación de Doom, ¿un tal Iron Némesis? –pregunto Ada.

-No, esta criatura era diferente… -respondió Coulson.

Enseguida Coulson les muestra algunas imágenes de la criatura por medio de su Tablet, Jake se impactó al ver que dicha criatura era nada menos que el Ustanak.

-Mierda, no otra vez…

-¿Acaso conoces a este monstruo? –pregunto Chris.

-Por supuesto, esa maldita mole nos hizo la vida imposible a mí y a Sherry durante los incidentes de Edonia y China. –respondió el Ex mercenario.

Luego de dejar a los vengadores y al resto del grupo en la enfermería, Spider Man, Maria Hill, Chris, Jake, Ada, Sheva y Carlos acompañaron a Coulson a una especie de sala de juntas, al llegar se encontraron con otro miembro de los vengadores, se trataba de Black Panther y junto con el estaban: Wolverine y Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) de los X-men y La mole (The Thing) de los 4 fantásticos.

-¡Pantera negra!... ¡Logan y el Guapo Ben!... –exclamo Spider man al ver a los Super héroes.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, amigo escala paredes. -dijo el vengador.

-Pensé que estabas resguardando tu reino de Wakanda. –Agrego Maria Hill

-Fury me comento lo que les paso y vine lo más pronto posible. –respondió Black Panther.

-Y al igual que pantera negra, nosotros también acudimos al llamado de Fury y nos pidió reunirnos aquí. –respondió Shadowcat.

-Por lo visto tuvieron algunas dificultades para venir, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunto Maria Hill.

Wolverine contesto.

-Fueron esos malditos androides los que nos atacaron, al parecer la emboscada fue general, muchos de nuestros amigos, entre ellos el Profesor X, fueron capturados y llevados a un lugar desconocido, Kitty y yo apenas si logramos escapar.

-Y no solo eso, ya que Doom y su sequito de guerreros atacaron el edificio Baxter, Reed, Susan, Johnny y un servidor le hicimos frente, pero logro vencernos a todos con facilidad… –dijo La Mole. –El bastardo me ataco con un golpe tan fuerte que me hizo volar hasta central park, nunca pensé que Doom tuviese esa clase de poderes.

-Por desgracia Doom se ha hecho de los poderes de Galactus, por lo que ahora se ha vuelto aún más peligroso que antes. –Dijo Spider Man.

-A propósito, ¿qué hay de Thor y Hulk? –pregunto Kitty.

Chris contesto

-Al parecer Doom uso alguna extraño talismán para desaparecerlos, el cual desplegaba una extraña luz rojiza.

De repente una voz macabra interviene en la conversación

-¡Eso es obra del talismán del caos!…

La figura de un sujeto cadavérico envuelto en llamas aparece ante los héroes, vestía chamarra de cuero y pantalón negro, este siniestro personaje era nada menos que Johnny Blaze, mejor conocido como el Ghost Rider.

-¡Blaze!… ¡me sorprende verte aquí!… -exclamo Coulson. –por lo que dices, creo que conoces acerca de la naturaleza de ese extraño talismán del que hablan.

-Así es, el talismán del caos fue hecho por el demonio mefisto con el único propósito de contener el cuerpo y el alma de los más poderosos de la tierra. –respondió Ghost Rider.

-Maldición, como si los poderes cósmicos de Doom no fuesen suficientes. –Dijo La mole.

En eso Jake interviene.

-Oigan ustedes, se van a quedar ahí platicando o van a idear un plan para enfrentar a ese malnacido de Doom.

Aquellas palabras irritaron un poco a Wolverine.

-Sera mejor que bajes el tono de tu voz, muchachito.

-No creas que me asustas mutante, ya que puedo patearte el culo sin problemas.

Wolverine desenfunda sus garras y encara a Jake, pero este último ni siquiera se intimido, los ánimos estaban subiendo de tono cuando Coulson interviene.

-¡Ya basta!... este no es momento para discutir entre nosotros, el Joven Muller tiene razón, hay que idear un plan para detener la amenaza de Doom, pero primero debemos esperar a que Iron man y el resto de los vengadores se recuperen.

Luego de la breve discusión entre el mutante y el ex mercenario, Los Super héroes y el resto del grupo se calmaron, y esperaron a la pronta recuperación de los Vengadores.

**Pero mientras tanto, en algún lugar recóndito de la provincia del Tíbet, un singular personaje conversaba con su fiel asistente, dicho personaje era nada menos que el Dr. Strange, el hechicero supremo.**

-¿Y Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado?...

-El Joven Kennedy ya está más estable, sus extremidades están sanando satisfactoriamente, aunque debo decir que no había visto nada parecido. –respondió su asistente de nombre Wong.

-Tienes razón mi estimado amigo, su factor de curación supera incluso al de Hulk y Wolverine juntos, pero lo más impresionante es su fuerza sobrehumana. –dijo el Dr. Strange. -

-Pero aun con sus impresionantes poderes sobrehumanos, el agente Kennedy fue vencido por Doom y hubiese muerto de no ser por usted, pero aun no me ha explicado por qué el de salvar a Kennedy. –dijo el asistente Wong.

El Dr. Strange contesto.

-Porque él es la única persona en el mundo capaz de detener este conflicto, el poder que Kennedy tiene no tiene límites, solo es cuestión de ayudarlo a liberar dicho poder y una vez hecho esto, podrá utilizar la única arma capaz de borrar la existencia de Doom y Galactus al mismo tiempo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII: PREPARANDO EL CONTRAATAQUE **

Un desorientado León corría desesperadamente por las calles derruidas de Washington, a donde quiera que el miraba solo había cadáveres y más cadáveres

-Qué demonios es todo esto…

De repente León escucha a lo lejos voz de su esposa Helena, el agente corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente vio a su amada esposa, quien tenía en brazos a sus gemelitas, así como también al resto de sus amigos, todos ellos estaban sometidos por el siniestro Doctor Doom, Los ojos del agente se llenaron de horror cuando el villano asesina de forma sanguinaria a todos tus amigos, y peor aun cuando Helena y sus pequeñas hijas son eliminadas por una inmensa esfera de energía cósmica, usada por Doom.

-¡HELENA NO!

León abrió los ojos de momento, para darse cuenta de que todo era una terrible pesadilla, pero lo que lo dejo desconcertado fue al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él, se encontraba recostado en una cama de madera, algo que lo sorprendió fue que sus brazos y piernas ya estaban completamente curados, por lo que se levantó de la cama sin ninguna dificultad, aun no tenía de donde se encontraba, volteo a su alrededor y se encontró con el Dr. Strange y su asistente.

-Me alegra verlo repuesto, joven Kennedy… -le dijo el hechicero.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y en dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo joven Kennedy, somos amigos… mi nombre es Stephen Strange, el hechicero supremo, pero puede llamarme Dr. Strange y él es mi asistente Wong, y respecto a donde se encuentra bueno, nos encontramos en la aldea Tibetana de Kamar-Taj.

-¡¿El Tíbet?!... pero eso es imposible, recuerdo que estaba en Nueva York luchando en contra del Doctor Doom, el cual estaba a punto de matarme. –decía León aun desconcertado.

-Y hubiese muerto de no ser por mi técnica de tele transportación, con la cual logre salvarle la vida justo antes de que el ataque de Doom acabara con usted, agente Kennedy… –respondió el Dr. Strange. -Debo decir que me ha dejado sumamente impresionado, No había visto un factor de curación tan impresionante como el de usted, y también puedo darme cuenta que posee una fuerza impresionante.

-Y supongo que ya sabe de la paliza que Doom me propino aun con mi fuerza...-Dijo León. -Creí que podía derrotarlo pero me equivoque, pero aparte de tener poderes cósmicos, Doom también es portador de un Virus muy poderoso denominado Virus-Z.

-Sí, estoy enterado de ello… pero y si le dijera que aún existe una posibilidad de derrotarlo.

-¿habla en serio?... ¿pero cómo es eso posible?...

-Venga conmigo, joven Kennedy. –dijo Strange.

En instantes, el hechicero llevo a León a un viejo templo tibetano ubicado en las montañas, y una vez que llegaron al dicho templo, el agente vio una especie de marco de concreto con varias inscripciones budistas en ella.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto León.

-Es la entrada al santuario arcano, es un lugar místico donde los seres más poderosos del planeta visitan para incrementar sus poderes… Thor, Silver Sulrfer, Ghost Rider y un servidor hemos entrenado en este recinto y ahora es su turno, mi estimado agente.

-¿Y eso en que puede ayudarme a vencer a Doom?

-Sé muy bien sobre el combate que sostuvo en contra del Dr. Fessenden no fue nada sencillo y que decir de Doom que por poco y muere en el, pero aquí lo sorprendente es que entre más fuerte sea el oponente al que enfrenta, usted se vuelve aún más fuerte y poderoso… y el santuario arcano es el lugar indicado para que usted incremente su fuerza sobre humana.

-¿Está diciendo que si entreno en ese sitio, me volveré más fuerte que Doom?

-Así es, de hecho le sorprenderá saber también que el santuario es un portal a una dimensión alterna donde 1 hora equivale a un mes terrenal.

-¡1 año entero en tan solo 6 horas!, ¡eso es de locos!… -exclamo León.

-Y bien agente Kennedy, ¿está listo para entrar?

-Si es por patearle el culo metálico a Doom, por supuesto.

Enseguida el Dr. Strange activa la entrada al místico santuario y acto seguido una especie de portal de color azul turquesa aparece ante los ojos del agente causando su impresión.

Sin temor alguno, León entro en el portal y una vez adentro se quedó perplejo al ver aquel sitio, era un lugar obscuro y extraño el cual estaba rodeado de lo que parecía ser un espacio abismal, similar al universo, En ese momento el portal desaparece, causando el asombro del agente, quien se mostró un poco temeroso por el lugar.

-Por muy tenebroso que se vea este sitio debo ser fuerte…. ¡Helena… Amigos, por favor resistan! –se dijo león a si mismo.

Del otro lado del portal, El Dr. Strange y su asistente Wong conversaban.

-Espero que el joven Kennedy resista el duro entrenamiento. –dijo Wong.

-Lo soportara mi estimado Wong… lo soportara. –agrego el Hechicero.

Mientras tanto en la base secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D. la situación se había complicado mas de la cuenta, Los Super Héroes y el grupo miraban por los monitores como la ciudad de Nueva York era sitiada por el Doctor Doom y sus mercenarios de la muerte, las Cyber B.O.W.s habían no solo capturado a la mayoría de los Super héroes, sino que también habían causado un caos total en toda la ciudad, matando también a civiles inocentes.

Pero fue entonces cuando los vengadores al fin pudieron despertar de su letargo, el primero en despertar fue Iron Man.

\- Donde estoy… -decía Iron Man tocándose la cabeza.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras bello durmiente. –dijo Maria Hill con sarcasmo.

-No dirías lo mismo si Doom te hubiese pateado el culo, Hill. –respondió Iron Man.

El Capitán América, Hawkeye y Black Widow fueron los siguientes en despertar.

-Me alegra verlo en una pieza, capitán –Le dijo Spider Man.

-Hombre araña… Me alegra verte con bien. –respondió el Capitán.

Aparte de la agente Hill y el héroe arácnido, también se encontraban Ada y Chris con ellos.

-Veo que también tuvieron algunas dificultades con los mercenarios de Doom. –Dijo Ada

-Así es agente Wong, los responsables fueron un tipo de cara cortada y una mujer muy atractiva, ambos nos vencieron con suma facilidad. –respondió Black Widow.

-Y hubiésemos muerto de no ser por la intervención de la señorita Birkin… -agrego Hawkeye. -Aun no puedo creer que una chica tan bella sea sobrina de un lunático como Doom.

-Sí, es difícil de creer…-dijo Chris. –Y lo peor fue que esto ocurrió justamente el día de su boda… ¡Maldito Doom!

Luego de eso, Iron Man, el Capitán América, Hawkeye y Black Widow se reunieron en la sala de juntas de la base, en donde los esperaban el resto de los Super Héroes, también hicieron acto de presencia los 5 integrantes del escuadrón fantasma, así como Chris, Jake, Jill, Helena, una recuperada Claire y su novio Matthew Connors quienes también estaban reunidos.

-Bien y ahora que estamos todos reunidos, hay que pensar en un plan para detener a Doom. –Dijo Black Panther

-Y cómo demonios pensamos detenerlo… -dijo la mole. –Recuerden que Doom es capaz de usar los poderes de Galactus.

-También que no se nos olvide que hizo desaparecer a Thor y a Hulk con ese misterioso talismán… -agrego Spiderman. –además de que cuenta con sus poderosos mercenarios, detesto decir esto pero estamos en desventaja.

-Un momento, aun podemos usar el arma con la que derrotamos a Galactus hace 3 años. –Dijo Black Widow.

-Si se refieren al Máximo nulificador, lamento decepcionarlos pero eso será imposible… -Dijo Iron Man. –Esto debido a que después de la batalla en el planeta Xandar quedo prácticamente inservible.

-Bueno la idea del máximo nulificador queda descartada, alguien más tiene otra idea. –dijo Hawkeye.

En eso un convaleciente Matthew interviene.

-de hecho aún existe una forma de derrotarlo.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto Iron Man.

-Asi es señor Stark… -dijo Matthew. – Y como la mayoría de ustedes sabe que los virus de Umbrella fueron erradicados gracias a un suero llamado el Nutriente-Z, el cual fue creado con la sangre de nuestro amigo León… pues verán mi hermano Curt y un servidor de forma secreta creamos un poderoso antivirus con la capacidad de erradicar los efectos del poderoso Virus-Z. –dijo Matthew.

-Un momento, Ahora recuerdo que Doom menciono que logro fusionar su ADN con el de Galactus y también con mi muestra de ADN gracias a ese Virus del que hablan. –dijo el Capitán América.

-Entonces si usamos ese antivirus, la estabilidad que le otorga el Virus-Z a Doom para controlar los poderes de Galactus se perderá, y como el ADN del devorador de planetas es inestable, los efectos serán devastadores para Doom. –dijo Iron Man.

-¡Exacto!... –agrego el Lagarto. –Doom no será capaz de controlar tanto poder cósmico.

-Muy bien, entonces vallamos a buscar ese antivirus y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. –dijo Wolverine.

-¿Y en donde esta ese antivirus?... –pregunto Claire.

-Esta resguardado en una Bóveda secreta, ubicada en el edificio de la B.S.A.A. de Nueva York. –contesto Matthew.

-Genial, la única cosa que puede detener a Doom está en peor lugar… -dijo Carlos.

-pues entonces tendremos que formar 2 equipos para esta misión, uno ira por el antivirus, mientras que el otro tendrá que mantener ocupados a los androides biológicos de Doom, así como a su sequito de mercenarios. –dijo el Capitán América.

-Mi equipo se encargara de sustraer el antivirus… -dijo Ada. –el resto de ustedes encárguense del resto.

-Muy bien…-asintió Iron Man. –Pero no dejaremos que vallan solos… Natasha, Hill, Coulson y la joven Pryde irán con ustedes.

Pero Chris y compañía notaron que no habían sido tomados en cuenta.

-Y qué hay de nosotros… -dijo Chris. –no pueden hacernos a un lado así como así.

-De ninguna manera, agente Redfield… -Dijo Coulson. –Hemos leído su historial y estamos impresionados, además serán de gran ayuda para combatir a Doom.

-Bueno, si van a ayudarnos, van a necesitar el equipo adecuado para ello. –agrego Iron man.

Enseguida, Iron Man les hace entrega de unos trajes negros de combate especiales a Claire, Jill y Helena.

-Estos trajes son mi nuevo invento, los ayudara a resistir los ataques elementales, y también les ayudara a incrementar el ritmo físico… -Dijo Iron Man.

-Los trajes se ven de fábula, Stark…-dijo Jake. –Pero, creo que te olvidaste de Redfield y de mi.

-Descuide Joven Muller, deje lo mejor para el final.

Iron Man lleva a Chris y a Jake hasta la armería, en donde se encontraban 2 armaduras, una de ellas era de color azul marino denominada **IRON MAN DIO ARMOR** y la otra tenia vivos en color verde obscuro, denominada **IRON HUNTER**, esta última tenía un pequeño escudo de la B.S.A.A. en las hombreras, causando el asombro de Redfield y del ex mercenario.

-Valla Tony, nunca pensé que usaríamos tus armaduras… –dijo Chris. –Pero como vamos a usarlas.

-Por eso no se preocupen, Jarvis los asesorara una vez que se coloquen las armaduras. –respondió Iron Man.

En instantes Chris y Jake se colocan las armaduras, el ex mercenario se colocó la armadura de Iron man Dio Armos, mientras que Chirs se enfundo la de Iron Hunter.

Luego de varios minutos de planear la misión, ambos equipos se alistaron para la misión, Black Widow, Maria Hill, Shadowcat, Phil Coulson (War Machine) el lagarto, Ada, Sheva, Carlos, Rebecca, Jill, Helena y Claire irían en la búsqueda del antivirus, mientras que el Capitán América, Iron Man, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ghost Rider, Spider man, Wolverine, la mole, Chris (Iron Hunter) y Jake (Iron Man Dio), irían a enfrentar a Doom.

Mientras tanto en la derruida ciudad de Nueva york, Doom y sus secuaces se encontraban reunidos en las ruinas del edificio Baxter, (el hogar de los 4 fantásticos).

-Ya está hecho mi señor, todos los patéticos Super héroes ya están encerrados en la zona negativa, incluyendo a su archirrival Reed Richards. –dijo Carla.

-Han hecho un magnífico trabajo, mis fieles mercenarios… -dijo Doom con júbilo. –Sin nadie que pueda detenerme, Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo entero este ante los pies de Doom.

-Brillante Señor…-dijo Krauser. –Y también lo felicito por el trabajo que hizo con su sobrina.

Doom, Krauser y compañía miraban a Sherry dentro de una capsula de incubación.

-No pensé que mi sobrina se resistiría tanto, pero al final logre colocarle el dispositivo de control mental. –dijo Doom. –Solo que a diferencia de Dark Lady, Nivans y Burnside, el dispositivo está programando para matar única y exclusivamente a su ser más amado.

-Wesker junior no sabrá lo que le espera. –dijo Carla.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX: EL ASALTO A NUEVA YORK, LA APARICION DE LOS GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA**

El grupo de Super héroes llego hasta las inmediaciones del derruido puente de Brooklyn, y a lo lejos se podía ver la ciudad de Manhattan destruida por las Cyber B.O.W.s

-Maldita sea, esto es caos total… -dijo Black Widow.

-Detecto energía cósmica en las cercanías del edificio Baxter… -dijo Iron Man. –Seguramente Doom debió haber encarcelado a otros colegas en la zona negativa, hay que actuar cuanto antes.

-Muy bien, ahora dividámonos… -dijo El Capitán América. –Agente Wong… en cuanto consigan el antivirus vallan directo a central park, ahí será el punto de reunión.

-Cuenta con ello, Steve… -respondió Ada.

Jill y Helena se notaban un poco preocupadas por la misión.

-Agentes Harper y Valentine, ¿les ocurre algo?... –pregunto Coulson.

Jill contesto.

-Son nuestros hijos, no podemos dejar de pensar en ellos… a veces presiento que no saldremos vivos de esta.

-Tranquilas, ya verán que saldremos victoriosos de esto… -Agrego Black Widow. –además sus hijos están en buenas manos.

-Ya quiero ponerle las manos encima a ese miserable de Doom… -Dijo Helena. –Pagara por lo que le hizo a mi esposo y a mi hermana.

Antes de Partir Jill y Chris charlaban.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Chris… -dijo Jill. –Recuerda que tu ex compañero Piers esta del lado de Doom, sin olvidar lo poderoso que es ahora.

-Lo tendré, mi amor…-respondió Chris. –Recuerda que tengo esta armadura y si encuentro a Piers, no dudare en acabar con el, por muy doloroso que esto sea para mi.

Ambos finalizaron con un beso apasionado, luego de eso Chris le dijo a su hermana.

-Cuídense por favor…

-Descuida hermano, Ya hemos pasado por esto antes… -dijo la pelirroja.

Luego de eso, el grupo conformado por Iron Man y el Capitán América se dirigen a la ciudad, en donde un grupo de Cyber B.O.W.s les da la "bienvenida" dando comienzo a la batalla, en donde Chris y Jake se mostraban entusiasmados por tener consigo las armaduras de Stark.

-Wow…esta armadura esta de lujo. –Dijo Chris, mientras destruía a una B.O.W. con los rayos repulsores.

-Con ella lograre patearle el trasero metálico a ese hijo de perra de Doom… -agrego Jake.

-A su tiempo, Joven Muller… -dijo El Capitán América. –Aun tenemos que desasearnos de estos monstruos.

Los Super héroes destruyen una a una las Cyber B.O.W.s, un temerario Wolverine, la mole y Spider Man se encargan de destruir a varios lickers cibernéticos, El Capitán América, Black Panther y Hawkeye le hacen frente a un par de Cyber B.O.W.s. similares a Mr. X, Ghost Rider destruye con facilidad a un Gigante cibernético, también hacen acto de presencia unos robots similares a Doom, dichos robots eran conocidos como los Doombots, pero Iron Man, Chris y Jake los enfrentan, destruyendo a la mayoría.

Mientras eso sucedía, el grupo conformado por Black Widow y el escuadrón fantasma se dirigen hacia la sede de la B.S.A.A.

La viuda negra y compañía se adentran de forma cautelosa en las destruidas calles de la gran manzana, en su camino se toparon con un par de Cyber B.O.W.s las cuales son destruidas con facilidad por parte de los Héroes.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? –pregunto Carlos.

-No mucho, Solo faltan un par de cuadras… -respondió Jill.

El grupo por fin llega a la sede de la B.S.A.A. la cual estaba en completa destrucción.

-Maldición, llegamos tarde… -dijo Rebecca.

-El antivirus, se encuentra en el sótano… -dijo el Lagarto. –Solo espero que aun siga intacto.

El grupo se adentra en el sótano del edificio, en donde afortunadamente para los héroes, la bóveda donde se encontraba el antivirus se encontraba intacta.

El lagarto intento teclear la combinación para abrir la bóveda, pero el mecanismo estaba dañado.

-Maldita sea, ¿y ahora como vamos a abrirla? –pregunto Claire.

Shadowcat interviene.

-Dejen que yo me encargue de eso.

Gracias a su habilidad de traspasar las paredes, Shadowcat entra a la bóveda en compañía del lagarto para traer el antivirus, segundos después ambos logran salir de la bóveda con el antivirus en mano.

-¡Bingo!... Ya tenemos el paquete, ahora salgamos de aquí y reunámonos con los demás en el punto de reunión. –dijo Black Widow.

Pero en cuanto se dirigían hacia el punto de reunión, 3 enormes Gigantes con partes cibernéticas interceptan a los héroes, otras B.O.W.s también aparecen, se trataban de los Espectros Mortales (seres mitad reptil mitad humano, creaciones del Dr. Fessenden) causando el asombro de Ada, Jill, Claire y Helena.

-Son los monstruos del Dr. Fessenden… -exclamo Jill.

-Al parecer Doom se empeñó en recrear a esos monstruos también. –agrego Helena.

-Y que esperamos hay que acabar con ellos, vamos… -dijo Claire.

El grupo entabla combate con los espectros mortales, y a pesar de que no tenían partes mecánicas como el resto de las B.O.W.s poseían una resistencia y agilidad formidable.

-Rayos, esas malditas cosas son muy escurridizas, no puedo darles un disparo certero. –dijo Maria Hill.

-Deja que me ocupe de ellas, Hill… -dijo Coulson.

Pero cuando Coulson estaba por contraatacar a los espectros mortales, es golpeado súbitamente por detrás, arrojándolo a unos cuantos metros, el grupo volteo la mirada y descubrió al responsable, se trataba de Shocker, uno de los enemigos de Spiderman, quien se hacía acompañar de otros Super villanos, conocidos como la brigada de demolición (Demoledor, Bulldozer, Martinete y Bola de trueno)

-Valla valla, miren lo que tenemos aquí… -dijo el líder de la brigada, conocido como el demoledor…

-¡Shocker!...!la brigada de demolición!... –exclamo Carlos.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?… -pregunto Black Widow.

-Encargándonos de redecorar la ciudad… je je je. –Contesto Martinete. -Ya que ahora trabajamos para el Doctor Doom.

-¡Maldita sea!... no solo tendremos que luchar en contra de las B.O.W.s mecánicas, ya que ahora tendremos que pelear en contra de Super villanos. –Dijo Rebecca.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco con ellos… ¡Ataquen! –dijo Shocker.

Los Super villanos se lanzan al ataque sobre el grupo, pero estos los confrontan, pero a pesar de la valentía de los héroes, sus atacantes tenían una cierta ventaja además de que también estaban apoyados por los espectros mortales.

En uno de los ataques, el villano Shocker intenta atacar por sorpresa a Sheva, quien luchaba en contra de un espectro mortal, pero el lagarto se abalanza sobre el y lo enfrenta.

Ada, Helena, Jill y Rebecca atacan a Martinete, pero este era resistente a las balas, y en respuesta el villano los enviste, dejándolas un poco aturdidas y vulnerables, pero cuando el villano estaba por preparar su siguiente ataque, una misteriosa descarga eléctrica lo deja fuera de combate, causando la impresión de las agentes.

De repente los espectros mortales son misteriosamente eliminados al parecer por numerosos disparos de alguien misterioso.

Los villanos se sorprenden al ver lo que había pasado, pero más aun fue cuando Shocker es capturado por una enorme y extraña criatura con forma de árbol, dicha criatura grito:

**-¡Yo soy Groot!... **

El Demoledor, Bola de trueno, Bulldozer intentan atacar a esta criatura, pero son sorprendidos por otros 3 personajes muy singulares, 2 de ellos eran extraterrestres de piel verde, mientras que el otro era un ser humano, los cuales derrotan sin problemas a la brigada de demolición y a Shocker.

-Creí que no llegarían… -les dijo Coulson.

-Sentimos la tardanza, pero tuvimos algunas dificultades con nuestra nave. –dijo el líder de ellos, el cual llevaba por nombre Star-Lord.

Ada, Jill, Claire, Helena, Carlos, Sheva y Rebecca se quedaron muy impresionados al ver a aquellos que los ayudaron, sobre todo cuando vieron a la apariencia de uno de ellos, el cual era un mapache, este grupo de héroes eran nada menos que **los Guardianes de la Galaxia (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, el destructor, Groot y Rocket Raccoon). **

-¿Qué les pasa, como si nunca hubiesen visto a un mapache… -les dijo Rocket.

-Si estoy soñando que alguien me pellizque…-dijo Helena. –Ese mapache nos acaba de hablar.

-Y no te olvides de nuestro pequeño amigo… -agrego Claire, refiriéndose a Groot.

-Yo soy Groot… -fue lo que respondió el guardián.

-Agentes, les presento a los Guardianes de la Galaxia… -dijo Coulson. –Y ellos también han venido a ayudarnos a derrotar a Doom.

-Recibimos el mensaje de su líder Fury… íbamos a venir antes, pero tuvimos dificultades con nuestra Nave. –dijo Star-Lord.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que ya están aquí. –dijo Black Widow. –Con su ayuda quizá podamos derrotar a Doom.

-En cuanto veníamos para acá, sentimos la presencia de Galactus… Dijo Gamora. –¿Acaso ha vuelto a la vida?

-No exactamente… -respondió el lagarto. –De hecho el Doctor Doom se ha hecho de los poderes del devorador de mundos y ahora estamos en guerra con el, hay que detenerlo cuanto antes.

-Gracias por el dato, ahora vallamos a detenerlo cuanto antes. –dijo Drax.

Sin perder más tiempo, los héroes y los guardianes de la galaxia se dirigieron al punto de reunión, para encontrarse con Iron man y los demás.

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X: EL RETORNO DE LEON**

Por su parte, El Capitán América y los demás héroes, continuaron luchando un rato mas hasta eliminar a las B.O.W. y a los Doombots que los atacaban.

-Por fin, esa era la ultima… -dijo La Mole, luego de aplastar la cabeza de un Cyber Licker.

-Aun no cantemos victoria, seguramente Doom debe haber soldado mas de estas cosas por todo Nueva York. –Dijo Black Panther.

-Entendido… -asintio Wolverine… -Ahora vallamos tras Doom.

En instantes el grupo de super Heroes se dirige al punto de reunión.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de Kamar-Taj, El Doctor Strange y su asistente Wong se encontraban a la espera de Leon, quien se había adentrado en el mistico Santuario Arcano para incrementar su fuerza.

-Ya pasaron mas de 8 horas, Amo… -dijo Wong preocupado. –Ningun ser humano puede resistir tanto tiempo dentro del santuario.

-Paciencia mi fiel amigo… -dijo el Dr. Strange. –Tengo fe en que el joven Kennedy lograra superar esta difícil prueba.

De repente el portal se activa y acto seguido aparece Leon ante el hechicero supremo y su asistente, el aspecto del agente era muy distinto antes de que entrara, su masa muscular había incrementado un poco de volumen, asi como su barba y cabello, dándole un aspecto muy similar al del dios del trueno.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Joven Kennedy… ¿Cómo se encuentra?... –le pregunto el hechicero.

-¡Mejor que nunca!… -respondio Leon. –Nunca imagine que me volveria tan fuerte.

-Es la primera vez que un ser humano sobrevive mas de 8 horas dentro del santuario, estoy impresionado… -agrego Wong.

-Muy bien Doctor, ahora lléveme de regreso a Nueva York… quiero acabar con Doom de una vez por todas. –dijo Leon.

-Claro que iremos, pero antes déjeme hacerle entrega de algo que le será de mucha ayuda…-respondió Strange.

El hechicero supremo y su asistente llevan a León a una especie de sala de meditación, en ella se encontraba lo que parecía una armadura de color plata con vivos dorados, similar a la de Iron Man.

-¿Que es esa armadura? –pregunto León.

-Es la armadura mata dioses, la cual fue hecha por Stark, Mr. Fantastic, y un servidor, fue creada a partir de las partes del Destructor de Asgard, pero lo que hace increíble a esta armadura es que fue el propio Odín quien la baño con su sangre, volviéndola aun más poderosa. –dijo Dr. Strange.

-Un momento, si todo este tiempo tenían esta armadura, entonces ¿porque ninguno de ustedes la utilizo para detener a Doom? –dijo León.

Strange respondió.

-Esta armadura solamente puede ser usada por aquellos guerreros que sean dignos… esas fueron las palabras de Odín en el momento que la baño con su sangre.

-Es una buena historia, pero ¿y que tal si no soy digno de usarla? –pregunto el agente.

-Bueno, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo… -respondió Strange.

Pero cuando León estaba acercándose a la armadura, ocurre algo extraordinario, la armadura comienza a brillar intensamente y como si tuviese voluntad propia se une al cuerpo de León, quien estaba sin palabras por lo sucedido.

-Wow… esto es increíble, puedo sentir un poder increíble que emana de esta armadura. –dijo León, mientras miraba la armadura.

-La armadura lo ha elegido, Joven Kennedy… -dijo Strange.

-Ahora si estoy listo para enfrentar una vez más a Doom. -dijo León, con entusiasmo.

-Muy bien Joven Kennedy, ya es hora de irnos… -dijo el Dr. Strange. –Con mi tele transportación llegaremos en cuestión de segundos.

En instantes El Dr. Strange y León, (con su nueva armadura) se tele transportaron con dirección a Nueva York para enfrentar de nueva cuenta al Doctor Doom cósmico.

De regreso en Nueva York, los Héroes continuaban su lucha por las calles, eliminando a cualquier Cyber B.O.W. que se aparecía en su camino, luego de varios minutos ambos grupos de héroes por fin se encuentran en el punto de reunión, Iron Man y los demás se sorprendieron a ver a los Guardianes de la Galaxia con ellos.

-Valla, pero si son los guardianes… -dijo El Capitán América. – Hace 3 años que no nos vemos.

-Lo mismo digo, Capitán… -dijo Star-Lord. –Coulson y Black Widow ya nos mantuvieron al tanto de lo que paso, no puedo creer que Doom sea un ser cósmico.

-Y ahora que estamos todos reunidos ahora busquemos a ese malnacido y a sus mercenarios para darles su merecido… -Dijo Chris.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por la Voz del Doctor Doom.

-¿Me buscaban?

-¡Doom!... exclamaron todos.

El Siniestro villano aparece, acompañado de sus mercenarios de la muerte: Jack Krauser, Carla Radames, Steve Burnside Dark Thunder (Piers Nivans), Dark Lady (Deborah Harper), Iron Némesis y Ustanak 2.

-Valla, Valla… que reunión tan mas conmovedora y patética a la vez…je je je… -dijo Doom con sarcasmo.

-Al fin te dignas en dar la cara maldito hijo de perra… -dijo Claire.

-En donde diablos esta Sherry…. ¡Responde!… -reclamo Jake.

Doom contesto.

-Ella está en buenas manos, lejos del alcance de un pobre diablo como tu, Muller… no eres ni serás digno para ella, la futura soberana de Latveria.

Aquellas palabras de Doom hicieron enfurecer a Jake, quien ataca al villano varios rayos repulsores de su armadura, Doom esquivaba con facilidad los ataques del ex mercenario provocando aún más su furia.

-Que ataques tan inútiles… -dijo Doom.

-Tu maligna ambición termina aquí, cara de Hojalata… -dijo Wolverine.

-Aun sabiendo lo poderoso que me he vuelto, tienen agallas para enfrentarme… je je je… pero veamos si piensan lo mismo cuando se enfrenten a mis mercenarios de la muerte, Dark Thunder, Dark Fire (Steve Burnside), Dark Lady… encárguense de ellos.

Acatando las órdenes de Doom, los 3 mercenarios encaran a los héroes, Chirs, Helena y Claire se notaron temerosos cuando los tuvieron enfrente.

-Me niego a luchar en contra de mi hermana. –dijo Helena.

-No tenemos alternativa... son ellos o nosotros. –agrego Ada.

-Es verdad, casi olvido el elemento sorpresa. –dijo Doom.

-¿Elemento sorpresa?... –se preguntó Sheva.

Fue entonces cuando una figura femenina aparece ante el grupo, vestía una armadura, vestimenta y capucha verde idéntica a la del villano, Jake y el resto de los héroes se quedaron estupefactos al ver que se trataba de Sherry.

-¡Sherry!… -exclamaron todos.

-Les presento con mucho orgullo a mi sobrina y futura soberana de Latveria… ¡Sherry Von Doom!

-Bastardo maldito, pagaras por lo que has hecho… -dijo Jake.

Furioso, el ex mercenario se lanza al ataque sobre Doom, pero de forma más que inesperada es interceptado por Sherry, quien lo ataca con una ráfaga de rayos nucleares provenientes de su armadura, dicho ataque arroja varios metros a Jake.

-¡Jake!... gritaron Chris y los demás.

Jill, Rebecca y Carlos van en auxilio de Jake.

-¿Te encuentras bien?... –le pregunto Jill.

-Sí, estoy bien, la armadura logro soportar el ataque. –respondió el ex mercenario. –Maldita sea, ese miserable de Doom ha convertido a mi Super chica en una villana.

Iron Man interviene.

-Creo saber lo que Doom le hizo a su prometida, Joven Muller…. Ya que al escanearlos, tanto ella como Dark Thunder y los otros 2, tienen un extraño y pequeño mecanismo en su nuca el cual seguramente es lo que hace que Doom los tenga bajo su control, si destruimos dichos mecanismos, tal vez puedan recuperar la conciencia..

-Y que esperamos, vamos a salvarlos. –dijo Chris.

El grupo conformado por Jake, Chris, Jill, Claire, Helena y el escuadrón fantasma se lanzan al ataque sobre los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, Los vengadores y los guardianes de la galaxia también se fueron al ataque, pero súbitamente son detenidos por la técnica de telequinesis de Doom, dejándolos inmóviles en pleno aire.

-Maldita sea, No puedo moverme… -dijo Maria Hill.

-Ese malnacido de Doom… se está burlando de nosotros. –agrego Rocket.

El combate da comienzo, Helena, Jill, Sheva y Rebecca se enfrentan a Dark Lady (Deborah), Claire, Ada, Carlos y el lagarto hacen lo propio con Steve ahora conocido como Dark Fire, Chris se enfrenta a su ex compañero Piers y por su parte Jake le hacía frente a una manipulada Sherry.

La rubia atacaba al ex mercenario en innumerables ocasiones, pero de forma habilidosa, Jake esquivaba los ataques gracias a la armadura que poseía.

-Vamos Super chica… haz memoria, Soy Jake… tu prometido…

-Mi deber es eliminarte a toda costa… Jake Muller… -Respondió la rubia.

De igual forma, Helena y compañía también tenían las mismas dificultades para enfrentar a Dark Lady.

-Qué esperas Harper, ataca o es que acaso tu y las zorras de tus amigas tienen miedo de enfrentarme. –dijo Dark Lady.

-Prometí no llorar más, y si es mi deber enfrentarte y eliminarte… que asi sea… hermanita.

Sin temor alguno Helena, apoyada por Jill, Rebecca y Sheva enfrentan a la menor de las Harper.

Claire, Ada, el lagarto y Carlos por su parte, luchaban valientemente en contra de Steve, quien tenía una amplia ventaja gracias a sus ataques de fuego

Pero a pesar de ello la pelirroja intento hacer entrar en razón al que alguna vez fuese su compañero en la ya desaparecida isla Rockford.

-Vamos Steve, sé que me recuerdas… soy yo… Claire…

La respuesta de Steve, ahora conocido como Dark Fire fue un potente destello de fuego sobre la pelirroja, pero justo antes de que el ataque de Burnside se impactara sobre Claire, El lagarto y Carlos intervienen y logran salvarla, el sudamericano resulta con varias quemaduras en el hombro y parte de la espalda, dejándolo herido, pero a pesar de ello continuo luchando valientemente.

En lo que respectaba a Chris, tenía un duro combate en contra de su ex compañero Piers, siendo esta la batalla más brutal de las que se estaban suscitando.

-Aun teniendo esa armadura, sabes que no puedes con mi poder, Es mejor que te rindas, Redfield… -dijo Dark Thunder.

-Me conoces muy bien, compañero y sabes que nunca me doy por vencido ante mi enemigo, aun si este se trate del hombre que me salvo la vida. –respondió Chris.

A pesar de que la valentía de Chris y los demás, los mercenarios de la muerte tenían cierta ventaja sobre ellos, Ante la difícil situación Iron Man se comunica con Chris y Jake.

-Redfield, Muller… escuchen… creo saber cómo destruir los dispositivos que controlan a sus amigos, solo tienen que disparar simultáneamente sus rayos repulsores, esto creara una esfera de energía que al estallar provocara una descarga eléctrica inutilizando los controladores mentales, pero debo advertirles que esta maniobra es algo arriesgada.

-¿Y no hay otra forma de lograrlo? –pregunto Chris.

-Por desgracia, es el único modo de que se liberen del control de Doom.

-Mierda, que remedio… -dijo Jake.

Luego de eso, Tanto Chris como Jake se colocan en medio del campo de batalla y al mismo tiempo disparan sus rayos repulsores, creando así aquella esfera de energía que Iron Man les había comentado.

-¡Jill, amigos!… ¡cúbranse rápido!… -grito Chris.

Ante esta acción, Doom les ordena a sus mercenarios de la muerte, incluida a Sherry a que ataquen a Chris y a Jake, pero en ese momento la esfera de energía hace explosión, arrojado por los aires a Jake y a Chris, y a los mercenarios de la muerte, una nube de polvo rodeo todo el campo de batalla, Jake se reincorpora lentamente, volteo a ver a su alrededor y miro a los mercenarios de Doom en el suelo desmayados, fue el auxiliar a su amada Sherry, quien ya hacia desmayada en el suelo.

El ex mercenario corrió hacia donde estaba Sherry, pero es detenido inesperadamente por Doom quien lo toma fuertemente del cuello y entonces dijo.

-No pensé que unas basuras insignificantes me provocarían tantas dificultades.

Enseguida Doom comienza a azotar de forma brutal a Jake, y aunque la armadura de Iron Man Dio protegía su cuerpo, esta no evito que sufriera varias heridas.

Una aturdida Helena intenta ayudar al ex mercenario, pero es capturada por el Ustanak, la bestia la abraza y comienza a apretarla fuertemente, el grito de dolor de la castaña era desgarrador.

-¡Arghhhh!... –gritaba Helena.

Chris y el resto del grupo corren en ayuda de Helena, pero son interceptados por Iron Némesis, Krauser y Carla, quienes logran someter a todo el grupo, además de golpearlos brutalmente, Los Vengadores y los guardianes de la galaxia no podían hacer nada para ayudarlos, debido a la técnica que Doom uso en su contra, solamente miraban con impotencia como Doom y sus secuaces torturaba a Helena y compañía.

-Maldita sea, hay que ayudarla antes de que ese monstruo mate a la esposa de Kennedy. –dijo El Capitán América.

-La técnica de telequinesis de Doom es muy poderosa, que me es imposible zafarme de ella. -Dijo Ghost Rider.

Los gritos desgarradores de la castaña hicieron reaccionar a Dark Lady y fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a recordar su pasado, así como los momentos que ella y Helena pasaron, incluso también recordó los últimos momentos que sucedieron en Tall Oaks. Todo eso fue más que suficiente para que Deborah recobrara la conciencia.

-¡HELENAAAAAA!... –Grito Deborah

Deborah se abalanza sobre Ustanak y le propina una violenta patada haciendo que suelte a su hermana, Krauser, Carla y el Iron Némesis intentan atacar a la menor de las Harper pero sorpresivamente son atacados ahora por Piers y Steve, quienes logran reincorporarse a tiempo, además de que también habían logrado recobrar la conciencia y en instantes se acercan a Chris y compañía para auxiliarlos, ante la rabia de Doom.

-¡Malditos Malagradecidos!… Después de todo lo que hice por ustedes, así me pagan…

-No vamos a dejar que lastimes a nuestros amigos… -respondió Steve en tono desafiante.

-Primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros, Doom… -agrego Piers.

Piers, Deborah y Steve se colocan delante del grupo con la intención de protegerlos del villano.

-Muy bien, si asi lo quieren pues entonces me encargare de enviarlos a todos al infierno.

De la misma forma que hizo con León, Doom se preparó para utilizar su ataque de energía cósmica sobre todo el grupo, ante la mirada atónita de los vengadores y los guardianes de la galaxia, quienes intentaban liberarse de la fuerza que los mantenía inmovilizados pero era en vano.

-Oh no, si ellos reciben ese ataque, no quedara nada de ellos. –dijo Spider Man.

-Debe haber una forma de liberarnos de esto. –agrego Shadowcat.

Pero cuando el siniestro Doom estaba por lanzar su ataque, una intensa luz de color dorado rodea el lugar de la batalla, dicho destello provoco que Doom y sus secuaces se cubriera los ojos y Fue en ese momento cuando el villano es fuertemente golpeado por alguien misterioso, lanzándolo hacia un edificio en ruinas, Krauser, Carla, Iron Némesis y el Ustanak, son atacados por un misterioso rayo dorado haciéndolos retroceder varios metros.

El golpe que recibió Doom, logro neutralizar su técnica de telequinesis con la que tenia hechos prisioneros a los Vengadores y a los Guardianes de la galaxia

Tras disiparse aquella luz dorada, tanto héroes como villanos se quedan impactados al ver que en medio del campo de batalla, habían aparecido el Dr. Strange en compañía de León S. Kennedy.

-¡LEON!... –exclamaron todos.

-Siento la demora, pero al fin ya estoy aquí… -respondió León de forma irónica.

El grupo paso de la impresión a la alegría al ver de nueva cuenta a su amigo, al cual lo creían muerto, Helena con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a los brazos de su esposo.

-León… mi amor… no sabes lo feliz que me siento de volver a verte…

-Yo también te extrañe, mi amor. –respondió el agente.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, amigo… -dijo Jill.

-Te creímos muerto, León… ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste? –le pregunto Claire.

-Fue el Dr. Strange quien me salvo y no solo eso, me dio esta armadura. –respondió el agente.

Los Super héroes estaban impresionados por la armadura que León traía consigo.

-Valla, ¡La armadura mata dioses!... esto si que no me lo esperaba. –dijo Iron Man.

-Así es Tony, luego de mucho tiempo de estar resguardada al fin podremos ver de lo que puede ser capaz. –agrego el Dr. Strange.

Pero la charla entre los Héroes es interrumpida por Doom y sus mercenarios, quienes emergen de los escombros, el villano se sorprendió al ver a León con vida.

-Valla, valla… miren quien ha vuelto por mas castigo, veo que no tuviste suficiente la última vez, Kennedy… pero esta vez no escaparas ya que te hare lo mismo que hice con el dios del trueno y Banner así que prepárate para sentir mi…

Pero cuando Doom se disponía a utilizar su talismán del Caos, se percata de que ya no lo tenía consigo.

-Pero qué demonios… mi talismán.

-¿Acaso buscabas esto, Doom? –le dijo El Dr. Strange, con el talismán del caos en la mano.

Rápidamente el hechicero supremo le entrega el talismán a Ghost Rider para luego destruirlo en pedazos, una luz rojiza ilumino el lugar y acto seguido aparecen Thor y Hulk quienes estaban cautivos dentro del talismán, todo esto hizo enfurecer mas aun al Doctor Doom.

-Impresionante movimiento… -dijo Doom con sarcasmo. –Pero aun así, ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente poderoso como para detenerme…

-Tú y tus mercenarios no podrán con todos nosotros… ¡ríndete malnacido!... –dijo León.

De repente un centenar de Cyber B.O.W.s aparecen en escena, tales como los Gigantes, Tyrants, Lickers, Hunters, espectros mortales de Fessenden, Novistadors, así como también numerosos Doombots, los cuales rodean a todos los héroes.

Fue entonces cuando los vengadores (Capitán América, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Panther, Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Spider Man, Wolverine, La Mole, Shadowcat, Phil Coulson/War Machine, Maria Hill), los Guardianes de la Galaxia (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket) apoyados por León, Chris/Iron Hunter, Jake/Iron Man Dio, Jill, Clarie, Helena, Sherry, el escuadrón Fantasma (Ada, Carlos, Rebecca, Sheva y el Lagarto), y los renovados Piers, Deborah y Steve deciden encarar a las terribles amenazas, fue el propio Capitán América quien grito al unísono.

**-¡VENGADORES UNIDOS!...**

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI: ¡VENGADORES UNIDOS!, **

**EL ESCUADRON FANTASMA PIERDE A UNO DE SUS MIEMBROS**

Las hordas de Monstruos se lanzan sobre el grupo de héroes, dando inicio a una auténtica batalla campal sin precedentes, El Capitán América, Spider Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Panther, Shadowcat, Maria Hill, Jill, Helena, Claire, Sherry, Deborah y Steve combatían en contra de numerosos Hunters, espectros mortales y Lickers.

Durante el combate un Licker logra capturar a una desprevenida Helena, pero la castaña es salvada por su hermana, quien logra cortarle la larga lengua al monstruo para luego ser eliminada por la menor de las Harper.

Ambas hermanas se fundieron en un gran abrazo lleno de sentimiento en medio de aquel conflicto, y de igual forma Steve ayuda a Claire a librarse de unos cuantos Hunters, y pese al tiempo en que dejaron de verse, Steve aun sentía algo por la pelirroja.

Los guardianes de la galaxia y el escuadron fantasma ambos comandados por Ada y Star Lord hacen lo propio con los Tyrants, Hulk, La Mole y Wolverine se encargan de eliminar a varios gigantes, Iron Man, Coulson (War Machine), Chris (Iron Hunter) y Jake (Iron Man Dio) llevan su lucha sobre los aires en contra de los Doombots y los Novistadors.

Un par de Novistadors se lanza en picada sobre los héroes pero Rocket logra detenerlos justo antes de que los enormes insectos escupieran su acido corrosivo sobre ellos.

-Valla, para ser un mapache galáctico tienes buena puntería. –le dijo Carlos a Rocket, luego de eliminar a los Novistadors.

Drax, Gamora, el Lagarto, Sheva y Rebecca eliminan uno a uno a los Tyrants, siendo el Dr. Connors y el Destructor los más destacados, y prueba de ello fue cuando Drax logra arrancarle una garra a un Tyrant para luego usarla como arma sobre los demás monstruos que ya lo rodeaban, ante la admiración de sus líderes Ada y Star Lord, quienes se encargaban de eliminar a unos lickers amenazadores.

-Tus chicos luchan muy bien, primor. –dijo Star Lord.

-lo mismo digo, Quill y… ¡Agáchate!... –exclamo Ada, tras haber matado a un espectro mortal que estaba por atacar a un desprevenido Peter Quill.

-Buen movimiento… -Dijo el líder de los guardianes, levantando su pulgar por el movimiento que Ada realizo.

En el aire, Iron Man, Coulson, Jake y Chris hacían pedazos a los Doombots y a uno que otro Novistador, cuando de forma sorpresiva son atacados por Carla y Krauser, El temible clon de Ada Wong utiliza sus poderes de congelación para crear numerosas dagas de hielo para atacar a los héroes, pero el amigable Groot interviene cubriendo a todos los héroes con su cuerpo.

-Gracias amigo, te debemos una… -le dijo Claire.

-¡Yo soy Groot!... –respondió el guardián.

En tanto León encara al temible Doctor Doom.

-Ven aquí y pelea, Doom…

-Tal parece que tu nueva armadura te ha dado demasiadas agallas, pero aun asi no eres rival para Doom. –le respondió el villano.

-Con o sin armadura, voy a patearte ese trasero metálico tuyo, Doom.

Doom y León se enfrascan en una batalla sin igual, los impactos de sus golpes eran tan poderosos que creaban ondas de choque las cuales destruyeron numerosos vidrios de los edificios aledaños.

La batalla entre León y Doom era devastadora tanto en tierra como en el aire, durante el combate, Doom lanza un ataque de rayos nucleares sobre León, pero este logra esquivarlos fácilmente, y una vez que estuvo enfrente del villano, el agente utiliza sus rayos repulsores de su armadura sobre Doom, pero de igual forma el villano contraataca con sus poderes cósmicos, ambos ataques crearon una bola de energía que al estallar, hizo que ambos salieran volando hasta Central Park.

-¡León!...-exclamo Helena.

-Descuide agente Harper, iremos a ayudar a su esposo, Vamos síganme. –dijo Iron Man

Iron Man, Acompañado de Chris, Jake y Coulson se disponían a ir a ayudar a León, pero de repente son interceptados por Carla, quien los ataca con sus poderes de frio, tras el ataque el vengador y los agentes se reponen y enseguida sus amigos se acercan a ellos para auxiliarlos

-Tony, Coulson, Redfield… ¿Se encuentran bien?... –les pregunto Maria Hill.

-Por supuesto, Pero ese ataque pudo congelar momentáneamente nuestras armaduras, debemos tener cuidado si no queremos terminar como paletas heladas. –respondió War Machine

De inmediato Piers quien junto con Deborah y Steve retan a los villanos, Carla vuelve a utilizar sus poderes de frio sobre los héroes, pero Steve interviene y contraataca con sus ataques de fuego, Claire, Chris, Ada y el escuadron fantasma salen al rescate de Burnside y juntos enfrentan a Carla.

De igual forma Krauser enfrentaba al resto de los Héroes, el villano era difícil de enfrentar gracias a su Super velocidad.

Iron Némesis y Ustanak también se unen a la pelea, pero Thor, Ghost Rider, el Dr. Strange, Hulk y Drax le hacen frente a las temibles B.O.W.s cibernéticas.

A pesar de que el dios del trueno, Blaze, Strange, Hulk y el Guardián eran los más fuertes de los héroes, su batalla en contra de las B.O.W.s estaba pareja, esto gracias a que los monstruos estaban hechos con las partes del destructor.

El Ustanak visualiza a Sherry y lanza un potente misil sobre la rubia, pero Jake quien vestía la armadura de Iron Man Dio se interpone logrando salvar a su prometida, la rubia termina agradeciéndole a su novio con un cálido beso.

Pero aquel beso fue interrumpido por las palabras de Krauser.

-Que conmovedora escena… -dijo Krauser con sarcasmo. –Me cuesta creer que alguien tan patético como tu sea hijo de Wesker.

-Nunca jamás me vuelvas a comparar con ese bastardo. –Respondió Jake molesto.

El ex mercenario dispara sus rayos repulsores sobre Krauser, pero este último detiene el ataque con la ayuda de su enorme garra con facilidad.

-Tontos, ya se les olvido que nosotros también somos poseedores del Virus-Z, lo que nos da una amplia ventaja sobre todos ustedes. –Dijo Carla.

-Eso está por verse… ¡Tomen esto!... –Exclamo Hawkeye, luego de lanzar numerosas flechas sobre Krauser.

Los héroes combatieron valientemente en contra de los villanos, pero estos no mostraban debilidad alguna, esto gracias al poder que les otorgaba el Virus-Z, lo cual hizo que la batalla fuera aún más complicada.

-Maldita sea, no pensé que fueran tan fuertes. –dijo Black Widow.

-Puede que en apariencia sean fuertes, pero no olvidemos que también tienen un punto débil, y creo saber cómo detenerlos. –Dijo Ada.

Enseguida la asiática saca unos cuantos sueros que contenían el Nutriente-Z.

-Buena idea señorita Wong… -Agrego el Lagarto. –Si usamos el nutriente-Z sobre ellos tal vez logre debilitarlos, pero primero tenemos que distraerlos.

-Déjenmelo a mi… -fue lo que dijo Wolverine tras desenvainar sus garras.

El temerario mutante se lanza sobre Krauser, enfrascándose en una batalla mas que sangrienta, en donde Wolverine resulto con múltiples heridas, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para doblegarlo esto gracias a su factor de curación.

Spider Man, Hawkeye, Gamora, Claire, Rebecca, Jill y Helena unen fuerzas con Wolverine para detener a Krauser, causando la distracción del villano, momento que Rebecca aprovecha para utilizar el Nutriente-Z sobre Krauser.

El suero surte efecto de inmediato, logrando debilitar de forma considerable a Krauser.

-¡Funciono!... –exclamo Gamora. –Ahora démosle con todo.

Hawkeye dispara numerosas flechas explosivas sobre Krauser, seguido por Spider Man quien le lanza una telaraña electrificada, Gamora golpea de forma brutal al villano una y otra vez, Jill, Helena, Rebecca y Rocket disparan en innumerables ocasiones, dejando sumamente maltrecho al villano, y por si fuera poco Wolverine le corta la garganta, Krauser estaba bañado en su propia sangre.

-No… esto no puede ser… -decía el ensangrentado villano.

Para concluir, Claire toma un lanzacohetes y apunta hacia Krauser, y entonces dijo:

-Esto es por Matthew… ¡Muere, asqueroso gusano!

La pelirroja dispara el potente lanzacohetes, haciendo volar en mil pedazos a Krauser, terminando así con la vida de este.

Al ver como Krauser fue derrotado, Carla ataca a diestra y siniestra a los héroes.

-No crean que caeré en la misma trampa que Krauser… -dijo Carla, quien ataca con una ventisca helada.

Carla logra crear unas enormes murallas de hielo, logrando encerrar a los héroes, la intención de la villana era escapar del campo de batalla, pero cuando se disponía a huir es sorprendida por su archienemiga Ada, quien con la ayuda de Shadowcat, lograron atravesar la muralla de hielo, la asiática logro usar el nutriente-Z sobre su clon, lográndola debilitar.

-Ahhh… maldita sea… no… -decía Carla.

-Se acabó tu suerte, Carla… estas acabada.

Pero Carla sorprende a Ada y a Shadowcat con su poder de frio, la X-men resultó herida en el hombro, luego de intentar proteger a la asiática quien ya hacía en el suelo aun aturdida.

-Puede que me hallas vencido, pero al menos te llevare conmigo al infierno, mi querido clon.

Carla crea una enorme cuchilla de hielo, para luego lanzarse sobre la desprotegida Ada, parecía el final para la líder del escuadron fantasma, cuando entonces ocurre lo inesperado.

La asiática vio ante sus ojos como su colega el lagarto la protegió el letal ataque de Radames, el cual atravesó su cuerpo, hiriéndolo de muerte.

Pero aún más sorprendente fue como el lagarto se aferró a Carla, lográndola capturar en sus brazos además de enredarla con su larga cola.

-Suéltame maldita lagartija subdesarrollada. –decía Carla.

Ada intento ayudar a su amigo, pero el lagarto le pide que se aleje.

-Atrás señorita Wong, será mejor que usted y la señorita Pryde busquen donde protegerse ya que voy a usar un poderoso explosivo de hidrogeno para acabar con esta maldita bruja.

-No Doctor Connors… no lo haga… -decía Ada.

-Lo siento Señorita, pero no existe otro remedio… -respondió el lagarto.

Rebecca, Carlos y Sheva aparecen en escena y se quedan estupefactos al ver lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

-¡Doctor Connors!... –exclamo Sheva.

-Fue un honor haber luchado a su lado, amigos…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del lagarto hacia sus amigos.

La poderosa bomba provoca una violenta explosión, levantando una nube de polvo y escombros, y tras disiparse Ada, Carlos, Rebecca y Sheva solo descubren un gran agujero en el lugar donde se encontraban Carla y su amigo reptil.

-No… Doctor Connors… -decía Rebecca entre lágrimas.

Sheva abrazo a Rebecca con la intención de tranquilizarla, pero la africana termino quebrándose también

Carlos cayo de rodillas y le dio un fuerte golpe al suelo en señal de tristeza por lo hecho por el lagarto.

Ada tampoco pudo evitar el llorar por aquel acto de valentía de su compañero y amigo, a lo que dijo.

-Descansa en paz amigo lagarto… Tu muerte no será en vano, te lo prometo…

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII:

EL CONFLICTO FINAL

PARTE I

Los Vengadores estaban sumamente impactados por lo hizo el Lagarto, nadie podía ocultar sus rostros de dolor, especialmente Spider Man el cual era su gran amigo.

-Doctor Connors… -decía Spider Man, agachando la Mirada y apretando su puño izquierdo al mismo tiempo.

El Capitán América le da una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero son interrumpidos por los ataques de Ustanak e Iron Némesis.

-Ya habrá tiempo de recordar al doctor Connors… -dijo Black Widow. –Aun tenemos que deshacernos de esos 2 monstruos.

Enseguida los Héroes se van al ataque sobre las poderosas B.O.W.s, pero los ataques de estas últimas eran muy poderosos y todo gracias a los poderes del Destructor de asgard del cual eran poseedores, esto hizo retroceder momentáneamente a los héroes y a su vez les impedían el paso para ir a ayudar a León en su batalla con Doom.

En uno de sus tantos ataques, Ustanak lanza sus potentes rayos sobre Hulk, esto con la intención de eliminarlo, pero en vez de eso solamente provoco su furia, El Héroe verde se abalanza sobre Ustanak, logrando propinarle una serie de fuertes puñetazos al monstruo, la furia del héroe era tal que logro destruir la coraza que cubría el cuerpo de Ustanak hasta atravesarle el cuerpo, dejándolo más que maltrecho.

El monstruo intento atacar nuevamente con su enorme brazo mecánico, pero es sorprendido por la Mole, Star Lord, Black Panther y Wolverine quienes con un ataque simultaneo logran no solo dejarlo aún más maltrecho de lo que ya estaba, sino que también lograron cercenarle su brazo mecánico al monstruo, esto lo aprovecha Hulk una vez más para atacarlo, ahora logrando destrozarle la mitad del cuerpo, El Ustanak estaba sumamente maltrecho y termina explotando en mil pedazos.

Ahora solamente quedaba Iron Némesis por derrotar, Dr. Strange, Thor, Ghost Rider y Drax le hacen frente al poderoso monstruo, el guardián y el dios del trueno lo atacan innumerables ocasiones, apoyados por Ghost Rider quien logra golpearlo y a la vez sujetarlo con su larga cadena, los golpes de Drax y los ataques de relámpago y fuego de Thor y Blaze doblegaron a Iron Némesis, dándole tiempo al hechicero supremo para preparar una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

-Este será tu fin, monstruo… -dijo el Dr. Strange.

El Hechicero supremo ataca a Iron Némesis con su técnica denominada **Los 7 soles de Cinnibus, **la cual era una potente descarga de energía con el poder devastador para desintegrar cualquier cosa, suficiente para borrar de la existencia a Iron Némesis.

-Eso fue increíble, señor Strange… -dijo Sherry.

-Gracias señorita, pero nuestra misión no termina todavía, aún tenemos que ayudar al joven Kennedy a derrotar a Doom. –contesto el hechicero.

Sin perder más tiempo, los héroes se dirigen hacia central park para ayudar a León en su batalla con el Doctor Doom.

Mientras tanto, León y Doom se enfrascaban en una violenta batalla.

-Veo que esa armadura te ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, Kennedy… -Dijo Doom. -Stark, Richards y Strange fueron muy astutos el haberle pedido a Odín que la mejorara, pero aun con tu armadura, te será imposible derrotarme.

-Eso lo veremos, Doom… -respondió León, de forma desafiante.

Doom ataca a León con sus rayos nucleares, pero sorprendentemente el ex agente detiene dichos ataques con ambas manos, pero es en ese momento cuando Doom sorprende al agente con una brutal patada, que aunque no logra vencerlo fue suficiente para arrojarlo varios metros de distancia, haciendo que se impactara fuertemente sobre el suelo.

Luego del ataque, León se reincorpora rápidamente para volver a la batalla, pero es sorprendido una vez más por Doom quien intentaba atacarlo con sus poderes cósmicos, pero el agente contraataca con sus rayos repulsores, ninguno de los 2 parecía dar tregua durante el combate.

-Sabes algo Kennedy, en todos mis años de luchar en contra de los vengadores y los 4 fantásticos, jamás había tenido una pelea como esta, lograste desplazar a Richards como mi enemigo número uno.

-Gracias por el alago… -respondió León con sarcasmo.

-Es por eso que debo derrotarte a toda costa, ya que tu representas el mayor obstáculo para la conquista de este mundo.

-Escucha cara de lata, a lo largo de mi vida me he enfrentado a numerosos monstruos y los he derrotado y tu no serás la excepción. –respondió León.

-Je je je…he leído tu historial Kennedy y debo admitir que me ha dejado sorprendió mucho tus hazañas en contra de las armas biológicas de Umbrella, pero debes admitir que no lo hubieses logrado sin el virus-Z del cual ambos somos privilegiados de poseer. –dijo doom. Aunque a diferencia tuya yo tengo la ventaja gracias a mis poderes cósmicos.

-aun con tus poderes voy a derrotarte y a patear tu metálico trasero, Doom.

-Ja ja ja… no me hagas reir, Kennedy. –dijo Doom burlándose. -tu y que ejercito…

-¡Nosotros por supuesto!… -dijo Helena, quien aparece acompañada de sus amigos y de todos los Super Héroes.

Todo el grupo de héroes rodea y encara a Doom.

-Ah son ustedes… -dijo Doom con desprecio. –Si vienen con estúpida idea de querer derrotarme pierden su tiempo.

-¡maldito miserable!, por tu culpa nuestro amigo lagarto perdió la vida, jamás te lo perdonaremos. –dijo Sheva.

-Ese inepto de Connors no era más que una insignificante basura al igual que ustedes–Respondió Doom.

-¡maldito! No te burles así de nuestro amigo. –dijo Carlos.

-Escuchen amigos, hay que idear un plan para detener a Doom, puede que en apariencia sea invencible pero debe tener algún punto débil. –dijo León.

-¿Crees que si utilizamos el Nutriente Z funcione? –pregunto Ada.

-No lo sé, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. –respondió León.

León y compañía preparan el ataque en contra de Doom, pero el agente es sorprendido por una técnica de telequinesis de Doom y lo inmoviliza en pleno aire.

-¡Suéltame cobarde!... –reclamo León.

-¡No León!... Maldito hijo de perra ahora veras. –dijo Helena.

Helena, en compañía de Ada, Jill, Claire, Sheva, Rebecca, Carlos y Deborah atacan a Doom, pero este último repele los ataques de los agentes con una sola mano sin esfuerzo alguno, para luego usar una onda expansiva, dejándolos bastante maltrechos, ante la mirada de Leon.

-¡Helena!... ¡Amigos!... –exclamo Leon.

-No comas ansias Kennedy, en cuanto acabe con ellos volveremos a retomar nuestra pelea.

De inmediato Chris, ataca con sus rayos repulsores de su armadura, seguido de los demás vengadores, pero Doom logra neutralizar los ataques con sus poderes cósmicos

-¡Son unos estúpidos!, ya deberían saber que ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí y…

De repente Doom es sorprendido por Sherry quien lo ataca por detrás con una serie numerosas ráfagas de energía nuclear, provenientes de la armadura que ella poseía, dichos ataques sacan de balance al villano por algunos segundos.

-¡Chiquilla insolente!, después de lo que hice por ti, te atreves a atacar a tu propia sangre –dijo Doom molesto.

-¿Lo que hiciste por mí?... –Le reclamo furiosa a Doom. –Me obligaste a lastimar a mis seres queridos y al hombre que amo y lo peor fue que arruinaste el día más importante de mi vida y Aunque tú y mi madre hayan sido hermanos, Yo nunca compartiré las mismas ambiciones malignas que tú. –le respondió la rubia.

-je je… el oírte hablar así me hizo recordar a tu madre, de hecho eres igual a ella, ingenua y estúpida como tu madre.

Lo dicho por Doom enfureció aún más a sherry, quien nuevamente intenta atacar al villano, pero de pronto la rubia recibe una poderosa descarga eléctrica la cual provenía de su armadura.

-¡Sherry! –Gritaron todos en coro.

La poderosa descarga eléctrica deja sin sentido a Sherry, esto causo la furia de Jake y Claire, quienes sin temor alguno se lanzan ataque sobre Doom.

-¡Maldito bastardo!... ahora veras.

Una vez más los héroes contraatacan a Doom, pero de forma increíble el villano neutraliza los ataques de todos usando una especie de campo de fuerza idéntico al de la mujer invisible.

-¡Que rayos!... –Exclamo María Hill al ver lo que Doom había hecho.

-No puede ser, este malnacido no solo es capaz de utilizar energía cósmica, sino que también tiene la habilidad de crear los poderes de susan. –dijo la mole.

-Que ataques tan patéticos. –dijo Doom.

En repuesta, Doom contraataca con una poderosa onda expansiva la cual arroja a varios metros a la mayoría de los héroes.

Pero luego del ataque los héroes se reincorporan y encaran a Doom de forma valiente.

-Veo que su ímpetu de lucha aún sigue intacto luego de mi último ataque, brillante pero a la vez estúpido. –Dijo Doom, de forma soberbia. –Ahora mismo me encargare de enviarlos al infierno.

En eso Doom visualiza a Claire y la ataca con sus rayos nucleares, ante la mirada atónita de su hermano, pero antes de que el mayor de los Redfield atacara Steve es quien ataca a Doom con la ayuda de sus potentes ataques de fuego.

-No dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Claire. –dijo Steve.

Enseguida Chris va en auxilio de su hermana, mientras que Steve encara a Doom.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermana?

-Si estoy bien. –respondió la pelirroja.

Enseguida Piers aparece y al igual que Steve y Deborah, también encaran a Doom.

-Descuide Capitán nosotros nos encargaremos de detenerlo. –dijo Piers. –Es lo menos que podemos hacer luego de todo lo que hemos hecho.

-De ninguna manera… -dijo Chris tocando el hombro de Piers. –Si vamos a enfrentarlo lo haremos todos juntos, compañero.

De igual forma Deborah ayudaba a su hermana a reincorporarse.

-no debemos darnos por vencido hermana. –Dijo Deborah. –Este maldito debe pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

-Tienes razón hermana, ahora vamos tras este hijo de perra. –dijo Helena.

De forma simultánea Chris, Piers, Steve, Deborah y un furioso Jake atacan a Doom, creando un poderoso rayo, pero sorprendentemente Doom logra detenerlo con una sola mano.

-Inútiles, sus ataques no me hicieron ni cosquillas, ahora mismo les demostrare lo que es un verdadero ataque.

Entonces Doom crea unas bolas de energía cósmica y las lanza sobre Chris y compañía y aunque en apariencia no eran muy grandes en tamaño, fueron más que suficientes para dejar inutilizadas las armaduras de Jake y Chris, mientras que a Steve y a Piers los deja prácticamente fuera de combate.

Los vengadores y los guardianes de la galaxia se lanzan sobre Doom, solo que de forma extraña el villano no opuso resistencia y se dejó golpear en innumerables veces por los héroes, siendo Hulk, Thor, Ghost Rider, Dr. Strange, Drax e Iron man quien tenía consigo su armadura de Hulkbuster los más sobresalientes al propinarle una increíble paliza al villano, Un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Hulk arroja a Doom a varios metros de distancia, para terminar impactándose fuertemente en las ruinas de un edificio.

-¿Lo habremos derrotado? –Pregunto Haweye.

-No lo creo… respondió el Dr. Strange. –y lo peor es que Doom aún sigue completo.

En instantes Doom emerge de los escombros sin daño alguno.

-Je je je… eso fue impresionante, debo admitir que sus ataques me dejaron aturdido por algunos segundos, pero lamento decirles que ni siquiera luchando todos juntos podrán derrotarme y para que vean que no bromeo voy a derrotarlos usando solamente mi brazo izquierdo.

Entonces Doom se prepara para el contraataque, este se lanza con la velocidad de un rayo sobre los héroes, Hawkeye, Black Widow, María Hill, Coulson, Spider Man y Shadowcat son los primeros en sucumbir ante los embates del villano, El Capitán América, Black Panther, La Mole, Wolverine son los siguientes es ser vencidos, y prueba de ello fue cuando el villano le arrebata el escudo al Capitán América y con el comenzó a golpear en la cabeza a cada uno de los héroes, siendo Wolverine el más castigado.

Un valeroso Drax intenta golpearlo pero Doom esquiva sus ataques con suma facilidad y en respuesta el villano le propina una patada tan fuerte que logro quebrarle el brazo por completo y algunas costillas, Rocket utiliza lo mejor de su arsenal pero sin éxito alguno.

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces estas perdido, bola de pelos. –Le dijo Doom a Rocket.

El peludo héroe recibe un fuerte puñetazo, el cual le rompe la mayoría de los huesos de su cuerpo, causando la indignación de Star Lord y Gamora quienes aun sabiendo que el villano era superior a ellos deciden confrontarlo, aunque los 2 guardianes luchan valerosamente no son lo suficientemente fuertes para detener Doom y son derrotados fácilmente.

Star Lord, Gamora, Drax y un mal herido Rocket estaban a merced de Doom.

-Prepárense para morir, guardianes de pacotilla. –dijo Doom.

Pero cuando el villano se preparaba para atacarlos con sus poderes cósmicos, Groot aparece detrás de Doom y lo captura con las ramas que salían su cuerpo, ante la mirada atónita de los guardianes.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-¡Alienígena estúpido!... sabes que no eres rival para mí, ahora mismo acabare contigo.

El perverso villano se libera de Groot y acto seguido lo ataca con una descarga de energía cósmica la cual le destroza la mayoría del cuerpo al amigable guardián, dejándole solamente la cabeza.

-No, ¡Groot! –Gritaron los guardianes.

Para finalizar Doom pate la cabeza de Groot lejos del lugar de la batalla, un mal herido Star Lord intenta contraatacar al villano, pero estaba sumamente herido y débil para continuar luchando.

De todos los héroes, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Thor y el Dr. Strange eran los que aún estaban en pie, todo esto ante los ojos de León, quien aun permanecía inmóvil gracias a la telequinesis de Doom.

-Mierda, debo salir de aquí de alguna forma. –decía León, intentando liberarse.

-No te preocupes amigo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él. –Dijo Thor.

-¡Hulk aplastar a Doom!

El poderoso Hulk se lanza al ataque, pero Doom sorprende al gigante verde con su energía cósmica solo que a diferencia de los ataques anteriores este fue mucho más potente, el cual no solo lo dejo noqueado, sino que Hulk termino por transformarse en Bruce Banner, dejando atónitos al resto de los héroes.

El motociclista fantasma por su parte logra sujeta a Doom con su cadena envuelta en llamas, pero esto no fue suficiente para detenerlo y en respuesta Doom logra liberarse y sorprende al motociclista con una violenta patada, seguida de un poderoso ataque de energía cósmica a quemarropa dejándolo maltrecho.

Thor lanza su Mjolnir sobre Doom y aunque el golpe logra hacerlo retroceder algunos metros, Doom se repone como si nada, pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue cuando el villano logra levantar el martillo de Thor sin dificultad.

-No, esto no puede ser –dijo Thor. -Cómo es que alguien como tu es capaz de levantar el Mjolnir.

-Creo que después de todo no eres el único digno de levantarlo, mi estimado Thor –dijo Doom, mientras contemplaba el Mjolnir en sus manos. –Y ahora mismo te lo demostrare.

Doom lanza el Mjolnir sobre Thor, el dios nórdico trato de detener su propio martillo, pero fue tal la fuerza que le fue imposible detenerlo y en lugar de eso, Thor recibe un brutal golpe en el pecho, muy cercano al área del corazón, esto dejo sumamente mermando.

El Dr. Strange hace uso de sus mejores técnicas y hechizos en contra de Doom, tanto el villano como el hechicero supremo se enfrentan en una batalla casi pareja, pero conforme transcurría el combate, Doom no mostraba debilidad alguna, y prueba de ello fue cuando el villano utiliza una técnica nueva denominada **espectros carmesí, **este ataque consistía de una especie de fantasmas que causaba daños internos en el enemigo, este potente ataque dejo al hechicero supremo con numerosas heridas en el cuerpo y peor aún con el brazo derecho completamente destrozado.

-Maldito seas Doom… -dijo El Dr. Strange.

-En algún momento fuiste superior a mí, Strange… Pero ahora no eres más que un pobre diablo y sin uno de tus brazos no eres nada.

Doom remata al Dr. Strange con un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, el cual lo deja fuera de combate.

Todos habían sucumbido ante Doom, león aun no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, pero de forma sorpresiva el villano lo libera de su técnica de telequinesis, y una vez libre el agente va a donde estaba Helena y del resto de sus amigos.

-Helena… amigos…

-León… amor mío… ahh… -decía la castaña resintiéndose de las heridas.

-Tranquila amor, ya estoy aquí… -dijo León, sosteniendo en brazos a su esposa.

-Lo sentimos amigo pero no pudimos detenerlo… -dijo Chris.

-Descuiden dejen que yo me encargue de todo. –respondió el agente.

Lo dicho por León dejo impresionados y a la vez desconcertados a los vengadores y a los guardianes de la galaxia.

-Admiro su determinación agente Kennedy, pero me temo que eso será imposible. –dijo Iron Man. -Tan solo mire lo que Doom nos hizo a todos nosotros, valla ni siquiera Thor, Blaze, Hulk y Strange pudieron con él.

-Tal vez tengas razón Stark, pero no pienso permitir que ese malnacido se salga con la suya. –Respondió León.

Luego de dejar a su amada Helena y a sus amigos, León camino en dirección hacia Doom, pero antes de eso, el Capitán América le entrega su escudo.

-Tenga agente Kennedy… -dijo el Capitán. –Le será muy útil en contra de Doom.

-Gracias Capitán en verdad es todo un honor portar su escudo, lo tratare bien. –respondió el agente.

Luego de eso León y el Doctor Doom estaban frente a frente.

-Muy bien Kennedy, ahora que los estorbos están fuera de combate, que tal si retomamos nuestra pelea.

-Sera todo un placer. –dijo el agente.

-Veo que tu nueva armadura y el escudo de Rogers te han dado mucha confianza, Kennedy… -dijo Doom. –Pero aun con eso te será imposible derrotarme y más ahora que tengo conmigo el Mjolnir de Thor.

-Quieres apostar cara de lata. –respondió león con cierto sarcasmo.

Fue entonces que el agente y el villano se lanzan al ataque el cual prometía convertirse en una batalla de proporciones devastadora, en donde se definiría no solo el futuro de la tierra, sino del universo mismo.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII:

EL CONFLICTO FINAL

PARTE II

León, quien llevaba consigo el escudo del Capitán América, enfrenta al temible Doom, el villano se sentía demasiado confiado ahora que se había hecho del martillo de Thor, pero eso ni siquiera pudo intimidar al agente y aun así se lanza al ataque, Doom intento golpearlo con el Mjolnir, pero León logra detener el ataque con el escudo del Capitán, en cuanto ambos artefactos se impactaron y crearon una onda de choque, la cual hizo retroceder a los debilitados héroes, quienes estaban sumamente impresionados por el combate.

-Esto es impresionante, nunca imagine que la armadura mata dioses fuese tan poderosa. –Dijo Black Panther.

-Lo más impresionante de todo es que Nuestro amigo está a la par de Doom. -Agrego Jill. –Tal vez exista una posibilidad de que le gane.

-Puede que tengan razón. –Dijo Iron Man. –Aunque no sé cuánto el agente Kennedy pueda resistir los embates de Doom, ya que sus poderes no tienen comparación.

-Vamos León, muéstrale lo que sabes. –Agrego Jake.

León mostro lo mejor de sus técnicas de combate al igual que su increíble velocidad y sus ataques con la armadura mata dioses, todo esto combinado hizo que el agente estuviera al mismo nivel de Doom, el villano estaba impresionado ante la fuerza desplegada por el agente.

-De todos mis combates que tenido a lo largo de mi existencia, este es sin duda el mejor de todos. –Dijo Doom. –Nunca pensé encontrar a un digno oponente que luchara al mismo nivel, estoy impresionado.

-Gracias por el alago. –respondió León.

-Pero es una pena que debajo de esa armadura armadura, no seas más que un agente insignificante, así que por lo tanto voy a tener que quitártela pedazo por pedazo.

-Me parece que estás pasando por alto mi fuerza sobre humana otorgada por el virus-Z, Doom.

-Je je je… me sorprende tu ímpetu de lucha Kennedy, pero aun así nunca podrás ganarme y más ahora cuando estoy a punto de mostrarte mi verdadero poder.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto León, incrédulo.

Entonces Doom levanta el Mjolnir y comienza a invocar poderosos relámpagos con los cuales ataca al agente haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, aquel ataque dejo estupefacto a todos los presentes sobre todo a Thor.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, Doom no solo fue capaz de levantar el Mjolnir, sino que también pudo controlar su poder. –dijo Thor.

El dios del trueno al igual que Ghost Rider se encontraba muy debilitados, por lo que tuvieron que ser auxiliados por los demás héroes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Blaze? –pregunto María Hill.

-siento como si más de la mitad de mi fuerza me la hubiesen quitado. –respondió el motociclista.

-Al parecer Doom logro absorber la fuerza no solo de Thor y de Ghost Rider, sino de la mayoría. –dijo el Dr. Strange.

-¡Ese malnacido de Doom!... –Exclamo Iron Man. – Se dejó golpear a propósito para absorber nuestra fuerza, lo sé porque esa era una de las técnicas predilectas de los Súper Skrulls.

-Oh no, si eso es cierto entonces León estará en dificultades, hay que ayudarlo de alguna forma y… ahh… rayos mi cuerpo. –dijo Claire luego de resentirse del cuerpo.

De regreso en la batalla, León se reincorpora luego del sorpresivo ataque de Doom, dicho ataque dejo un poco aturdido al agente a pesar de que tenía puesta la armadura mata dioses.

León contraataca con sus rayos repulsores, pero tanto el como el resto de los héroes quedaría sorprendido cuando el villano detiene el ataque con una de las técnicas del Dr. Strange denominada **el escudo de Seraphin **y acto seguido el villano utiliza la tele transportación para atacar a León con una serie de brutales idénticos a los de Hulk.

-Demonios… es muy fuerte…-decía León.

-Que pasa Kennedy, eso es todo lo que sabes hacer… -Dijo Doom, mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente.

-¡León!... –Gritaron sus amigos.

-Maldita sea, No puedo seguir soportando esto… -Dijo una enfadada Helena.

Helena tenía la firme intención de ayudar a su esposo, pero el Dr. Strange y Jill logran contenerla.

-Suéltenme por favor, tengo que ir a ayudarlo. –decía una desconcertada Helena.

-Tranquilízate Helena, si vas lo único que vas a provocar es que Doom te mate. –dijo Jill.

-La agente Valentine tiene razón -respondió Strange. –En estos momentos su esposo es el único capaz de enfrentar el poder devastador de Doom.

-Detesto contradecirte Strange, pero no hay fuerza en este mundo que pueda con los nuevos poderes de ese bastardo. –Dijo Wolverine. –Tan solo mira lo que nos hizo a todos.

-Wolverine tiene razón… -agrego la mole. -Los poderes de Doom están más allá de nuestra imaginación.

-Descuiden amigos, tengo fe en que el agente Kennedy lograra derrotar a Doom.

-Espero y se cierto lo que dices. –dijo Iron man.

-León… -dijo una herida Helena.

El agente se reincorpora rápidamente hecho una furia para encarar a Doom e Inmediatamente se lanza sobre el villano, ambos contrincantes se enfrascan en una batalla sin precedentes, Doom ataca al agente con sus poderosos rayos cósmicos así como también hace uso de las habilidades adquiridas de los Vengadores, haciéndolo aún más peligroso, pero ni siquiera eso intimido al agente, quien hace uso de todo el arsenal de su armadura, técnicas de combate y su súper velocidad, pero aún más impresionante fue cuando Doom lanza el martillo de Thor sobre León, pero este último logra detenerlo con ambas manos, causando el asombro del propio villano y de todos los presentes.

-Eso fue muy impresionante Kennedy, Lograste detener el legendario martillo del dios del trueno. –Dijo Doom. –Pero ahora veamos si puedes detenerme ahora que estoy por usar mi verdadero poder.

-Me he enfrentado a peores lunáticos que querían destruir al mundo, estas muy equivocado si crees que me asustas con tus poderes. -Dijo León con sarcasmo.

-Je je je… Eso está por verse, mi estimado Kennedy…

Doom sorprende a León con su tele transportación para luego capturarlo con la cadena que le arrebato a Ghost Rider, el agente intenta liberarse pero sin éxito alguno y acto seguido es azotado en innumerables ocasiones en el suelo, pero de forma más que asombrosa el agente se reincorpora y contraataca con una serie de patadas, acompañadas de numerosos rayos repulsores, aun a pesar de lo maltratado que estaba físicamente.

El villano sorprende a León con una poderosa ráfaga de rayos cósmicos, dichos ataque no solo lo deja aturdido sino que también logra destruir la parte derecha de su armadura, León intenta reaccionar pero Doom vuelve a sorprenderlo ahora con una brutal patada, seguida de una descarga eléctrica, Helena y el resto del grupo solamente miraban con horror como León era castigado por el villano.

-¡León!... –grito Helena.

Pero de forma valerosa León vuelve a reincorporarse sorprendiendo a todos, y causando el enojo de Doom.

-Tu resistencia es patética Kennedy y sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de ello, ahora mismo acabare contigo.

-Atácame todo lo que quieras Doom, ya te dije que jamás me daré por vencido hasta que te vea derrotado.

Doom lanza sus poderosos rayos cósmicos sobre León, pero este último contraataca con el rayo repulsor del pecho de su armadura, el impacto de ambas ráfagas comenzó a crear una bola de energía, esto ante los ojos de todos los héroes y sus amigos.

-Parece que el agente Kennedy tiene pensado usar todo el potencial de la armadura. –dijo Coulson.

-Sera mejor buscar un lugar para cubrirnos del ataque. –Dijo Iron Man. –La ráfaga de la armadura mata dioses es lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar con la mitad de Nueva York.

-¿Entonces cree que con eso pueda vencer a Doom? –pregunto Sheva.

-No lo sabremos hasta verlo con nuestros propios ojos, señorita Alomar. –respondió Stark.

-Entonces hay cubrirnos y rápido, o de lo contrario también seremos historia. –Dijo Star Lord.

-Descuiden, yo me encargare de protegerlos. –Dijo El Dr. Strange.

Con la ayuda de su magia, el Dr. Strange Crea un campo de fuerza alrededor de los Héroes, esto para cubrirse del ataque devastador que León estaba a punto de desplegar con la armadura mata dioses.

León despliega el poderoso rayo repulsor sobre Doom, pero este último se mostraba muy confiado en poder resistir dicho ataque por lo que usa solamente su mano derecha para detenerlo.

-¿Crees que con tus insignificantes rayos vas a detenerme?, no me hagas reír, Kennedy. –dijo Doom en tono de burla.

-¿Quieres apostar, cara de lata? –respondió León con sarcasmo

Entonces león comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del rayo repulsor haciendo que se iluminara el lugar de la batalla, el agente continuo aumentando aún más el poder del rayo, haciendo que el villano tuviese que detenerlo con ambas manos.

-¡Pero qué demonios!... –exclamo Doom. –El ataque de Kennedy esta aumentado cada vez y sigue aumentando, ¡esto es inaudito!

-Y eso que aún no he calentado motores, Doom… ahora, ¡Toma esto, miserable bastardo! –Grito León.

León termina lanzando el poderoso rayo repulsor sobre el villano, el ataque creo una inmensa bola de energía, hasta provocar una violenta explosión la cual destruyo más de la mitad de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Luego de la explosión, una nube de polvo y escombros rodeo el lugar de la batalla, Helena y el resto de los héroes resultaron ilesos gracias al campo de fuerza del Dr. Strange, todos se preguntaban por León y su bienestar, pero sobre todo si había logrado derrotar a Doom con tan poderoso ataque.

-Ese ataque fue realmente impresionante. –dijo Drax.

-¿Creen que su amigo halla vencido a Doom? –pregunto María Hill.

-Eso espero, agente Hill. –respondió Ada. –Si algo caracteriza a León es el de lograr salir vivo de cualquier situación, no por algo es conocido como "el eterno sobreviviente".

La nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse poco a poco, los héroes vieron a León aun de pie, pero con la armadura algo maltrecha.

-¡León!... –exclamo Helena.

-Lo logro, León logro vencer a Doom. –dijo Rebecca.

-Sabía que nuestro amigo sobrevivirá a ese ataque, buen trabajo amigo. –dijo Claire, levantando su pulgar.

Pero Spider Man se encontraba muy intranquilo y asustado a la vez.

-¿Qué te ocurre, amigo escala paredes? –pregunto Carlos.

-Mi sentido arácnido esta vuelto loco, lo cual solo puede significar que… Doom sigue aun con vida.

-Que… eso no puede ser. –dijo Black Panther.

En cuanto la nube de polvo se disipo, León y el resto de los héroes se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Doom de pie, este último solamente presentaba una ligera abertura en el pecho de su armadura.

-Esperaba más de ti Kennedy, que decepción… -dijo Doom.

-Te equivocas Doom, Deje lo mejor para el final. –dijo León.

El temerario agente toma impulso y con la velocidad de un relámpago se lanza sobre Doom, el ataque fue tan poderoso que logro dañar seriamente la armadura de Doom, pero el brutal ataque trajo consecuencias para León, esto debido a que el villano logro propinarle un poderoso puñetazo adicionado con energía cósmica, la cual logro destruir la armadura de León casi en su totalidad.

-Lo logre… pude vencer a ese hijo de perra… -decía un mal herido León.

Pero León se quedaría muy desconcertado al ver a Doom como si nada.

-No puede ser, lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas y aun así no fue suficiente.

–No esperaba ese ataque de tu parte, fue algo valiente pero estúpido a la vez. –dijo Doom. -Y en vista que agotaste toda tu fuerza dudo mucho que resistas mis embates.

El temible Doom ataca a León con un violento rodillazo en el abdomen, seguido de múltiples patadas y puñetazos, El agente intento inútilmente defenderse pero se encontraba demasiado cansado y lastimado, por lo que siguió recibiendo la brutal golpiza por parte de Doom.

El cruel villano continuo golpeando sin piedad a León, causando la indignación de sus amigos y de los héroes por lo que van en su ayuda, pero este los sorprende con una poderosa ráfaga de viento haciéndolos volar por los aires, para terminar impactándose fuertemente en el suelo.

-Que ingenuos… -dijo Doom. –Realmente pensaron que podían detenerme con esos cuerpos tan lastimados.

Un desesperado Thor intento tomar su martillo, pero Doom lo sorprende y acto seguido le rompe ambos brazos al dios del trueno, el grito de dolor era ensordecedor.

-Con esto ya no podrás levantar tu martillo, mi estimado dios del trueno. –dijo Doom con soberbia.

Los vengadores y los guardianes de la galaxia intentaban atacar al villano, pero estos son derrotados fácilmente con sus ráfagas de energía cósmica, el Dr. Banner intento golpearlo inútilmente y en respuesta Doom le da un violeto puñetazo haciendo que pierda el conocimiento

-Ya no eres tan valiente estando enfadado, verdad Hulk. –dijo Doom.

Pero el Dr. Strange logra sorprender a Doom con un violento impacto psíquico, el cual solamente lo hizo retroceder un par de metros.

-Idiota, ahora te demostrare lo que es un verdadero ataque. –dijo Doom.

Doom crea una onda de choque psíquica sobre el Hechicero supremo, el ataque logra romperle la mayoría de los huesos del cuerpo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Je je je… Que te pareció eso, mi estimado Strange. –dijo Doom mirando con desprecio al hechicero.

Luego de derrotar a todos los súper héroes, Doom fija su mirada en León quien ya hacía en el suelo muy mal herido, pero en cuanto intentaba acercarse a él, Helena, Ada, Chris, Jill, Claire, Rebecca, Sheva, Carlos, Steve, Piers, Deborah, Jake y Sherry se interponen en su camino.

-Si vas a matar a nuestro amigo, primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros, malnacido. –Dijo Sherry.

Entonces Doom dijo:

-Te propongo un trato, sobrina… Dejare vivir a Kennedy y a tus insignificantes amigos si aceptas acompañarme a conquistar no solamente este mundo, sino el universo entero, con mis nuevos poderes no hay rival que pueda conmigo ahora que Galactus y Thanos ya no existen más, que dices sobrina, ¿no es una oferta tentadora?

-Prefiero morir a lado de mis amigos antes que unirme a ti, maldito demente. –recrimino Sherry.

-De acuerdo, si ese es tu deseo entonces voy a cumplírtelo. –dijo Doom. –hare volar en pedazos a ti y a todos tus patéticos amigos y de paso también a esos insignificantes vengadores.

Doom se prepara para lanzar su ataque más devastador, comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía cósmica, los súper héroes intentaron reaccionar pero se encontraban muy débiles para enfrentarlo.

Debilitados, mal heridos y exhaustos por la batalla, el grupo entero se resignó a morir y se juntaron para recibir el golpe final por parte de Doom.

-Vengadores, Guardianes de la galaxia… Fue un honor luchar a lado de todos ustedes. –dijo el Capitán América.

–Igualmente Capitán, Sabíamos que tarde o temprano este día llegaría, pero nunca pensé que seriamos eliminados por Doom. –dijo Star Lord.

Uno de los momentos más emotivos fue cuando Coulson tomó por sorpresa a María Hill y le planta un beso apasionado.

León y sus amigos también estaban preparados para recibir el letal ataque de Doom, Chris abraza fuertemente a Jill, Ada, Rebecca, Sheva y Carlos unieron sus puños como muestra de su camaradería y amistad, Un debilitado Jake toma en brazos a su amada Sherry.

-Ese maldito desgraciado va a matarnos. –Dijo Jake con impotencia como Doom se preparaba para lanzar su ataque sobre ellos.

En eso Sherry lo toma de la mano y le dijo:

-Si he de morir que mejor que sea a tu lado, mi amor… -dijo Sherry, dándole un beso apasionado al ex mercenario. –Te amo Jake Muller.

-Y yo a ti mi súper chica. –respondió

Piers, Deborah y Steve les piden perdón al grupo por sus acciones y se acercan también para recibir juntos el golpe final, Steve abrazo con fuerza a una inconsciente Claire, quien logra darle un cálido beso a la pelirroja, Piers le extiende la mano a su capitán como muestra de respeto, mientras que Deborah se funde en un abrazo fraternal con su hermana Helena, quien tenía en brazos a su amado León.

-Temo que este es el fin, amor. –dijo Helena entre lágrimas. –Hubiese querido abrazar a mis 2 princesas antes de morir.

-Aún no ha terminado esto todavía mi amor. –respondió León.

-Sé que aun tienes deseos de seguir luchando amor, pero hay que aceptarlo, los poderes de este rufián están fuera de nuestra imaginación…

Pero justo en ese momento, Helena es interrumpida por Doom.

-¡silencio!... ya me canse de sus estupideces, tienen tanto miedo que ya comenzaron a delirar… ¡ahora mueran!

El grupo cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe final, pero algo que sorprendería a todos seria lo que León le diría a Doom.

-Parece que has ganado, Doom… De hecho porque no mejor usas el poder del Mjolnir para eliminarnos, después de todo eres prácticamente un dios.

-Valla, eso fue muy halagador de tu parte Kennedy… -Dijo Doom. –De acuerdo, voy a cumplir tu deseo.

Enseguida Doom camino hacia donde se encontraba el Mjolnir.

-Por fin el momento que esperado durante tanto tiempo… –dijo Doom, quien se preparaba para levantar el poderoso martillo.

Doom toma del mango el Mjolnir, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que no podía levantarlo, cosa que extraño mucho al villano.

-Pero qué demonios… no puedo levantar este estúpido martillo…

Doom intentaba levantar el Mjolnir sin éxito alguno, pero entonces ocurre algo que sorprendería a todos, León hace uso de su velocidad sobrehumana para propinarle una violenta patada a Doom, haciéndolo volar varios metros, causando el asombro tanto del villano como del resto del grupo.

-Que fue lo que paso, el ataque de Kennedy fue tan rápido que no pude ver sus movimientos. –dijo Hawkeye.

-Yo también me estoy preguntando lo mismo, Clint. –Agrego Black Widow. –Esa patada por parte del agente Kennedy fue realmente espectacular.

Helena y sus amigos también estaban impresionados por sucedido.

-Helena, ¿acaso sabes lo que León hizo? – le pregunto Claire.

-La verdad no sé qué sucedió. –respondió la castaña. –León estaba a mi lado hace unos segundos y de la nada le dio aquella patada a Doom.

-Ahora recuerdo que León es capaz de regenerar cualquier herida de su cuerpo gracias al virus-Z de su cuerpo. –dijo Rebecca.

-Pero si León estaba casi maltrecho y aun con su factor de curación, era casi imposible que se curara en cuestión de segundos. –dijo Sherry.

El Dr. Strange interviene.

-Al parecer el resultado de su entrenamiento está comenzando por fin a dar resultados.

-¿Entrenamiento?... ¿de qué está hablando? –pregunto Chris.

-Descuiden, pronto serán testigos de algo realmente impresionante. –Contesto el Hechicero supremo.

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIV: LA BATALLA HA TERMINADO

Luego de aquella brutal patada, Doom se reincorpora de forma más que furiosa ya que no se esperaba tal ataque de parte del agente.

-Maldición… eso no me lo esperaba… -dijo Doom

Pero lo que enfadaría aún más al villano serían las palabras sarcásticas de León.

-Que pasa Doom, no me digas que eso es todo lo que sabes hacer.

-Grrr… me las pagaras Kennedy…

Doom se lanza sobre León, el villano estaba a punto de propinarle pero el agente lo sorprende con un par de golpes además de usar su súper velocidad, pero algo que dejo estupefacto al villano, fue cuando este miro a León sosteniendo el Mjolnir para luego ser golpeado una vez más por el agente con la ayuda del poderoso martillo, dicho ataque fue tan brutal que logro destrozarle gran parte de la armadura del villano además de provocarle daños considerables, dejando sumamente atónitos a todos los héroes y por supuesto a Doom.

-No puedo creerlo, León dejo sumamente maltrecho a Doom con tan solo un par de golpes… -dijo Jill asombrada.

-Lo increíble de todo es que logro levantar el martillo de Thor sin esfuerzo alguno. –agrego Gamora.

-Aun sin la armadura mata dioses, Kennedy pudo dañar seriamente a Doom. –dijo Hawkeye.

-Hasta hace unos momentos León se encontraba gravemente herido y ahora está totalmente recuperado, no entiendo que es lo que pasa. –dijo Jake.

-Descuide joven Muller, esto es tan solo el principio del fin de Doom. –dijo El Dr. Strange.

El villano se reincorpora lentamente, aparte de lo maltrecho que se encontraba se mostró sumamente molesto e impactado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Esto no puede ser, se supone que soy el ser más poderoso del universo. –decía un desconcertado Doom. –Cómo es que una insignificante basura como tu haya sido capaz de herirme de tal forma.

-En gran parte fue gracias a esto. –dijo León, mostrando un pequeño tubo vaco. -Es una variante mejorada del Nutriente-Z, la cual ha sido capaz de erradicar el Virus-Z de tu cuerpo y tú sabes lo que eso significa.

-No, mis poderes cósmicos…. ¡Maldito seas Kennedy me las pagaras!

Doom intentó golpear a León con parte de las fuerzas que aun poseía, pero el villano es brutalmente golpeado en el abdomen, dicho golpe lo hizo retorcerse del dolor.

-Ahora mismo te hare sufrir de la misma forma que hiciste sufrir a mis amigos, en especial de mi amada Helena… ¡toma esto malnacido!

León comienza a golpear a Doom sin piedad alguna, los héroes y los amigos del agente miraban atónitos la manera tan brutal en como el agente golpeaba al villano.

-En todo el tiempo en que hemos enfrentado a Doom, es la primera vez que lo veo recibir tan brutal golpiza. –dijo Black Widow.

-de manera de que ese es el resultado del dichoso entrenamiento del que hablo el Dr. Strange, es increíble. –Agrego Sherry.

-Vamos León, dale su merecido por lo que le hizo a nuestro amigo lagarto. –dijo Sheva.

León continuaba golpeando al villano y en un intento desesperado, este último intenta atacar al agente con sus poderes cósmicos hasta que de forma extraña e inesperada, Doom comenzó a resentirse del cuerpo interrumpiendo su ataque.

-Ahhhh… Que demonios… mi cuerpo me duele… ahh…

Los héroes se extrañaron ante la reacción del villano.

-Parece que el nutriente-Z ya está comenzando a hacer efecto en Doom. –dijo Ada.

-eso es magnífico, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Doom sea derrotado. –agrego la Mole.

Pero Iron Man se notaba algo preocupado.

-Hay que encontrar la forma de deshacernos de Doom cuanto antes.

-¿a que te refieres con eso, Stark? –pregunto Starlord.

-Verán, en cuanto Kennedy uso el antídoto para eliminar el virus-Z del cuerpo de Doom, su energía cósmica ha vuelto inestable y lo ha convertido en una especie de bomba cósmica, con el poder suficiente para volar los estados unidos en su totalidad.

-¡Dios mío, no!... –exclamo Jill.

Al escuchar lo dicho por Iron Man, Doom soltó una carcajada, algo que extraño al León y al resto de los héroes.

-ja ja ja… Parece que después de todo fui yo el ganador de esta batalla, ahora todos ustedes al igual que los habitantes de este mugroso país se irán infierno… ja ja ja….

-Ese Desgraciado malnacido, al parecer se las arregló para jodernos la existencia. –dijo Wolverine.

-Maldito Doom, como me hubiese gustado dispararle en su horrenda cara metálica, luego de lo que le hizo a Groot. –agrego Rocket.

-No le veo lo gracioso, si tú también vas a morir. –dijo León.

-En eso te equivocas Kennedy, ya que tu cuerpo será mi escapatoria antes de que la tierra explote.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto León.

-Por si no lo sabes yo tengo la habilidad de traspasar mi mente a otro cuerpo y el tuyo es más que perfecto para lograr mi objetivo de conquistar el universo, y en cuanto me apodere de él, me dará tiempo suficiente para escapar lejos de la tierra... ja ja ja… –dijo Doom.

Doom se disponía a utilizar su técnica sobre León, pero es interrumpido por el Dr. Strange.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Doom… -dijo el hechicero supremo. –Tu técnica ya no te será de utilidad nunca más.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Strange? –le pregunto el villano.

-Recuerdas aquel impacto psíquico que use contigo, pues no era cualquier ataque ordinario como tú pensaste, ya que gracias a él logre bloquear tu mente para evitar que pudieses escapar como siempre lo has hecho. –respondió Strange.

-Maldito seas Strange, ahora mismo me las pagaras y Ahhh…

Pero de forma inesperada, Doom es atacado a quemarropa por Sherry, quien le dispara varios rayos nucleares provenientes de la armadura que tenía, seguido de Piers Deborah y Steve quienes haciendo uso de sus poderes elementales logran causarle un gran daño al villano, esto hizo que Doom liberara a león de su cautiverio.

-¡Son unos estúpidos!... –exclamo Doom. –Aunque si me derrotan, no podrán su inevitable muerte, acéptenlo este es su fin.

-Te equivocas Doom… -respondió el Dr. Strange. –el que llego a su fin eres tú.

Con la ayuda de su poderosa magia, el Dr. Strange comenzó a crear una especie de vórtice sobre el villano, pero cuando Doom intentaba detener al hechicero supremo, León toma impulso y lanza sobre él, el ataque fue tan poderoso que logro de muerte al villano.

-No… no puede… ser… -decía Doom tocándose el pecho. –cómo es posible que yo… el Doctor Doom haya sido vencido por un insignificante agente.

-Pues este insignificante agente acaba de darte la paliza de tu vida la cual recordaras en la otra vida… -le dijo León. –Ahora desaparece, Doom.

El Dr. Strange finalmente logra crear el vórtice el cual comienza a absorber a Doom, este último intenta aferrarse para no ser absorbido, pero es León quien termia dándole el ultimo empujón hacia el vórtice y una vez logrado esto, el hechicero supremo termina cerrando aquel vórtice, el cual conducía hasta los confines del universo y es ahí donde el villano termina volando en mil pedazos, finalmente después de una ardua lucha, el Doctor Doom es eliminado para siempre.

Debido al esfuerzo desgastante, León termina por desplomarse en el suelo, Helena corre en su ayuda y lo toma en sus brazos.

-León, ¿te encuentras bien?… -le pregunto Helena.

-Si amor, cansado y lastimado pero bien, y lo mejor es que aún sigo vivo. -respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Ya extrañaba que dijeras eso, amor. –dijo la castaña dándole un beso.

-Lo lograste León… nos has salvado a todos. –Dijo Jill.

-Sabía que lo derrotarías amigo, buen trabajo. –agrego Chris.

-La manera en que derrotaste a Doom fue increíble…-dijo Carlos.

-Si lo sé, pero en parte fue gracias a la intervención de Sherry, Piers, Steve y Deborah quienes me liberaron del ataque de Doom y por supuesto de la ayuda de todos ustedes y de los vengadores también. –dijo León.

Los súper héroes felicitan a León y al resto de sus amigos.

-Derrotar a Doom en combate fue toda una proeza, buen trabajo soldado. –Dijo El Capitán América estrechando la mano de León.

-No solo logo vencer a la mayor amenaza de este mundo, sino que también pudo borrar lo que quedaba del devorador de mundos. –agrego la Mole.

-Los Nova Corps al igual que el resto de la galaxia les dará gusto al saber que ya no existe rastro alguno de Galactus. –dijo Starlord.

Piers, Steve y Deborah se acercaron lentamente hacia donde estaba el grupo, pero Coulson, María Hill, Black Widow, Spider Man, Wolverine, Drax y Gamora los encaran, hasta que Chris, Helena y Claire intervienen.

-Alto por favor, no les hagan nada por favor. –dijo Helena, protegiendo a su hermana.

-Lo lamento agente Harper, pero ellos 3 tienen que rendir cuentas ante la justicia por sus acciones –dijo María Hill.

-Acaso ya olvidaron que estuvieron manipulados por Doom, por lo que no eran conscientes de sus actos. –agrego Chris.

-El agente Redfield tiene razón. –Dijo Iron Man. –Además de que sus poderes fueron de gran ayuda en esta difícil batalla.

-De verdad lamentamos mucho todo lo acontecido y nos sentimos responsables por ello y es por eso que estamos dispuestos a recibir el castigo que merecemos. –dijo Piers.

-No se preocupen por eso, dejen que los Vengadores hablen por ustedes ante el director Fury, sé que él lo entenderá. –Dijo Coulson.

Deborah se funde en un abrazo con su hermana, Steve hizo lo mismo con Claire y Piers le estrecho la mano a Chris.

-Me alegra verte nuevo y renovado, compañero. –dijo Chris, en alusión a su brazo metálico.

-En verdad es un gusto volver a la acción, aunque nunca me había sentido tan bien. –respondió Piers.

-Sí, Doom fue vencido pero también perdimos al Dr. Connors. –Dijo Spider Man.

-Sin olvidar que también acabo con nuestro amigo Groot. –agrego Drax.

El grupo guardo silencio por un momento en recuerdo del Lagarto, hasta que un sonido proveniente de entre los escombros los distrae, y fue entonces cuando descubren la cabeza de Groot aún con vida.

-¡Groot!...-exclamaron los guardianes.

-Sheva toma en sus manos la cabeza del guardián para luego entregárselas a Starlord y compañía.

-Groot amigo, creímos que el cara de lata te había matado. –dijo Gamora.

-¡Yo soy Groot!... –respondió el guardián.

En medio de la algarabía por la derrota de Doom, León termina por perder el sentido.

-León… León… responde por favor. –dijo Helena.

-No se preocupe por su esposo, señora Kennedy –dijo el Dr. Strange. –Solo está algo exhausto por la batalla que sostuvo, lo mejor será llevarlo a que se recupere del todo.

-No solo el, sino el resto de nosotros también, necesitamos ayuda médica y pronto. –dijo Ghost Rider.

-Descuiden amigos, conozco el lugar indicado para ello. –agrego Thor.

Con la ayuda de Thor, el grupo de héroes es tele transportado hasta Asgard, en donde fueron atendidos por los curanderos del propio Odín.

CONTINUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XV: UN FINAL FELIZ

Habían pasado 6 días desde que finalizo la batalla con Doom y debido a las heridas de dicha batalla, fueron trasladados al palacio de Odín, en donde recibieron los mejores cuidados médicos por parte de los curanderos asgardnianos y gracias a ello, los héroes pudieron recuperarse satisfactoriamente, siendo León el que tuvo mayores atenciones debido al desgaste físico de la batalla.

-Ahhh en donde estoy… -decía León, tocándose la cabeza.

-Hola mi amor… -respondió Helena dándole un beso. – ¿cómo te sientes?

-Siento como si hubiese corrido varios kilómetros. –respondió el agente.

León miro a su alrededor y se percató de que no estaba en la tierra.

-¿en dónde estamos, Helena?

-Bueno, no lo vas a creer pero nos encontramos en Asgard… -Respondió la castaña. -

-¡en Asgard¡… -exclamo León.

-Así es amor, Thor nos trajo aquí para que fuésemos curados y afortunadamente los chicos ya están fuera de peligro, aunque tú fuiste el que estuvo bajo observación desde que llegamos aquí.

-Sí, ya me imagino por que será. –dijo León.

En instantes aparecen sus amigos, así como los vengadores y los guardianes de la galaxia, todos con algunos vendajes en varias partes del cuerpo.

-Valla, por fin el eterno sobreviviente despertó. –dijo Ada sonriéndole al agente.

-Me alegra verte sano y salvo, amigo. –agrego Chris.

-A mí también me alegra verlos con bien… -respondió León. –Aunque por un momento sentí un poco de miedo en cuanto luchaba con Doom.

-No fue el único… -respondió el Capitán América. –Por un momento pensábamos que Doom acabaría con todo, pero afortunadamente logro vencerlo, Agente Kennedy.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es como León logro reponerse de la brutal golpiza que le propino Doom. –Dijo Claire.

-Hay que recordar que tanto Kennedy, como el agente Nivans, Burnside y la hermana de la agente Harper tienen en su ADN el virus-Z, lo que les da la habilidad de regenerar sus heridas en batalla. –dijo Black Widow.

-Pero aun con esa habilidad todos ellos sufrieron heridas muy graves, especialmente León quien no solo soporto los embates de Doom sino que también los ataques cósmicos de este, es por eso que aún me tiene impresionado la forma en que León derroto a Doom y de qué forma. –Agrego Sheva.

-Eso fue gracias a la armadura mata dioses. –dijo Iron Man.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Stark? –le pregunto Jake.

-Verán la armadura mata dioses tiene la capacidad de conectarse con el sistema nervioso de quien la use, este proceso es sumamente doloroso hasta para el más valiente, pero lo complicado no era eso, sino que al igual que el martillo de Thor, la armadura mata dioses solo podía ser usada por aquel que fuese digno, esto debido a que Odín baño la armadura con su propia sangre.

Lo dicho por Stark impresiono a todos los presentes.

-¿Hablan en serio? –pregunto Sherry.

El Dr. Strange contesto

-Por supuesto, y para que el joven Kennedy pudiese usar la armadura tuvo que someterse a un riguroso entrenamiento en la zona conocida como el santuario arcano, un lugar donde solamente Thor y unos cuantos héroes privilegiados han podido resistir a dicho lugar

-Valla, ¡eso está de locos! –exclamo Rocket.

-Y de alguna forma, la sangre de Odín que tenía la armadura, logro fusionarse al ADN de León, y el resultado, bueno ya todos conocemos lo que paso después. –dijo El Hechicero supremo.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que nuestro amigo es ahora un semi dios? –pregunto Jill.

-No lo sabemos con certeza todavía. –Respondió Thor. –Es por eso que el agente Kennedy deberá permanecer unos días más en Asgard para estudiar más a fondo los poderes que ahora posee.

-Bueno, unos días de descanso en Asgard no me harán daño. –dijo León, sonriendo.

-Y valla que nos los merecemos después de todo lo que pasamos en estos días, amor. –agrego Helena. –y el no tener a mis gemelitas en mis brazos ha sido un martirio.

-Por cierto Tony, la armadura que me prestaste para la batalla esta genial. -Jake.

-Veo que les gustaron mucho las armaduras, Joven Muller. –dijo Iron Man. –De hecho había pensado en que tanto tú como el agente Redfield se quedaran con ellas. –Dijo Iron Man.

-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto Jake.

-Considérenlo como una muestra de agradecimiento de mi parte… -respondió Stark. – Además agentes como ustedes serian de gran ayuda para nuestro equipo.

–Así es, los vengadores y un servidor hemos estado hablando acerca de ustedes y de su gran desempeño en la batalla… -dijo el Capitán América. –Y nos vendría bien su ayuda en misiones futuras, ¿no les interesaría formar parte de los vengadores?

-Es una oferta tentadora, Capitán Rogers –contesto León. –Pero personalmente mi lugar esta con mi esposa y mis 2 princesas.

-Al igual que León, yo también paso… -agrego Chris. –Mis días como agente en activo terminan a partir del día de hoy, ya que le prometí a mi amada Jill cuidar juntos de nuestro hijo, pero conozco a la persona indicada para ello.

Entonces Chris se acerca a Piers y le da una palmada en el hombro como símbolo de confianza.

-Ha llegado el momento de que ocupes mi lugar, compañero.

-No puedo hacerlo capitán, no después de lo que todo lo que hice. –contesto Piers.

-Descuide soldado Nivans. –dijo Black Widow. -los vengadores ya discutimos su situación y estamos totalmente convencidos de su inocencia, tanto de usted como del joven Burnside y la señorita Harper.

-Pero aun somos buscados por S.H.I.E.L.D. –dijo Deborah.

-No se preocupen, la agente Hill y yo nos encargaremos de ablandar al Director Fury, claro una vez que logremos sacarlo de la zona negativa, junto con el resto de los Héroes cautivos. –Dijo Coulson.

-De hecho nosotros ya les tomamos la delantera. –Dijo Starlord. -señores les presento al sexto miembro de los Guardianes de la galaxia, Steve Burnside o mejor conocido como Dark Fire.

La noticia dada por el líder de los Guardianes tomo por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a Claire.

-Wow… eso no me lo esperaba. –dijo Claire.

-Así es primor… -contesto Steve. –Ahora me dedicare a patear traseros galácticos, además de que me gustó mucho la idea de viajar por el espacio.

-Me alegra oír eso de tu parte, Steve… -le dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ahora que Doom ha muerto, ¿Qué es lo que pasara con Latveria?… recuerden que él era el monarca de aquel país. –dijo shadowcat.

-Bueno, al parecer el único pariente más cercano a Doom es la señorita Birkin, lo que la convierte en la sucesora al trono de Latveria. –dijo Hawkeye.

-No estoy loca como para tomar el lugar de un lunático como lo era Doom, dejare que las naciones unidas se encarguen de la situación. –dijo Sherry. –Por ahora lo que importa me importa es realizar mi boda con el hombre que amo.

-Y ahora habrá que empezar desde cero, y tanto trabajo que nos costó organizarla. –dijo Jake.

–Si de organizar fiestas se trata déjenmelo a mí… -dijo Iron Man. –Todo va por mi cuenta.

-Es un gran gesto de su parte Tony, pero no queremos causar molestias. –dijo Sherry.

-Al contrario señorita Birkin, considérenlo una muestra de agradecimiento de nuestra parte, además no hubiésemos logrado vencer a Doom sin su valiosa ayuda. –respondió Iron Man.

-En verdad se lo agradecemos mucho Señor Stark. –dijo Sherry.

-No hay de que amigos, pero primero tenemos que limpiar el desastre que causo Doom, además de liberar a Fury y a los demás héroes de la Zona negativa. –dijo Iron Man.

Luego de varios días de permanecer en Asgard, los héroes pudieron regresar a Nueva York, Stark y Strange lograron reparar el portal de la zona negativa y liberaron a todos los súper héroes que fueron encerrados por Doom y la paz regreso una vez más a la vida de los supervivientes de Raccoon City y 3 meses después, llego el gran día para Jake y Sherry y tal como lo prometió Stark, se encargó de pagar todos los gastos de su boda, el evento se realizaría en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de malibu california, este era una enorme mansión con vista al mar, la cual era propiedad de propio Tony, al evento asistieron amigos cercanos a la pareja y también los vengadores y los guardianes de la galaxia también hicieron acto de presencia.

Los invitados esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de la ceremonia y luego de varios minutos, la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse, todos se pusieron de pie para ver entrar a Sherry junto con León quien sería el encargado de entregarla en el altar, Jake no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía su futura esposa, y en cuanto León llego frente al sacerdote y a Jake entrego a Sherry y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos en santo matrimonio a estos 2 jóvenes; tu Jake Muller, ¿aceptas Sherry Birkin como legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? -pregunto el sacerdote.

-Sí, acepto. –respondió Jake mirando de reojo a su súper chica con una sonrisa.

-Y tú, Sherry Birkin, ¿aceptas a Jake Muller como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? –volvió a preguntar el sacerdote.

-Sí, Acepto. –respondió la rubia.

Enseguida el sacerdote pidió los anillos, Helena fue la encargada de dárselos a los futuros esposos, El ex mercenario tomo la mano de la rubia y comenzó a decir sus votos.

-Yo, Jake Muller, te tomo a ti Sherry Birkin, "mi súper chica", como mi esposa, para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Después de pronunciar sus votos, Jake coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Sherry.

Helena tomo el anillo de Jake y se lo entrego rápidamente a la rubia.

-Yo, Sherry Birkin, te tomo a ti Jake Muller, "mi hombre de acero", como mi esposo, para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Después, Sherry coloco el anillo en el dedo anular del ex mercenario.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estos 2 jóvenes, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. –dijo el Sacerdote.

Luego de una breve espera, la ceremonia prosiguió.

-Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, yo los declaro marido y mujer…. Ya puede besar a la novia.

-Jake levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de su ahora esposa, la tomo de la cintura y la rubia rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del ex mercenario, uniéndose ambos en un apasionado y cálido beso, mientras que el resto de los invitados aplaudían con júbilo, Uno de los momentos emotivos fue cuando Groot soltó numerosas flores blancas provenientes de su cuerpo, causando la admiración de los novios y de todos los presentes.

Había pasado 1 año desde la brutal batalla contra Doom, la paz por fin había llegado para los supervivientes de Raccoon City, lo poco que quedaba de los mortales virus de Umbrela había sido borrado de la faz de la tierra y todo gracias al nutriente-Z, pero también los vengadores y los guardianes de la galaxia podían estar tranquilos, ya que su mayor amenaza como lo era el Doctor Doom había muerto y junto con él, el último vestigio de Galactus, el devorador de mundos.

La vida para los supervivientes se tornó mucho más tranquila a partir de entonces, León y Helena se retiraron como agentes activos, se mudaron a los suburbios de Nueva York en donde pasaron el resto de sus vidas en paz y armonía a lado de sus 2 pequeñas hijas, así como Chris y Jill quienes también se retiraron de la B.S.A.A. para criar a su hijo, Jake y Sherry estaban en espera de su primer hijo, Claire se retiró de Terra Save para vivir a lado de su ahora esposo Matthew, quien se volvió en un reconocido profesor de la universidad de Nueva York.

Ada tomo el lugar de María Hill como subdirectora de S.H.I.E.L.D. luego de que esta última decidiera retirarse para formar su vida a lado de Coulson, Carlos tomo el lugar de Coulson para convertirse ahora en el nuevo War Machine, Rebecca se retiró de S.H.I.E.L.D. para volverse en una prominente doctora en Nueva York, Sheva continuo como agente por algunos de meses más, hasta que Black Panther apareció en su vida para conquistar su corazón y 6 meses después contrajo nupcias con el vengador, convirtiéndose en la reina de Wakanda.

Piers y Deborah fueron reclutados por S.H.I.E.L.D. y tras un arduo entrenamiento de 6 meses se convirtieron en los nuevos integrantes de los vengadores, ambos conservaron sus respectivos nombres de batalla, Dark Thunder y Dark lady, en lo que respecta a Steve, se fue con los Guardianes de la Galaxia convirtiéndose en el sexto miembro de esta agrupación, en cuanto al Virus-Z, solamente los vengadores, los guardianes de la galaxia, así como Nick Fury, León y el resto del grupo guardaron el secreto de su existencia.

León y Helena se encontraban alistando los últimos detalles para su cena de aniversario, la castaña estaba terminando de alistar los últimos detalles, cuando León la sorprende, rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás, la castaña giro quedando de frente con él, ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, seguido de un beso apasionado.

-Feliz aniversario Amor. –le dijo León, abrazándola. –Estas más bella cada día.

-Tu siempre alabándome, por eso te amo... –respondió ella.

-Bueno ya está todo listo para nuestra velada, ahora que las niñas están durmiendo plácidamente... –León comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su esposa y le dijo con voz suave. -Qué te parece si dejamos la cena para más tarde y mejor vamos a la habitación.

-oh León, Sabes que esa es mi debilidad. –le dijo ella.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse muy apasionadamente en medio de la cocina, pero en ese momento se escucha el móvil de León.

-¿No piensas contestar? Le pregunto Helena a su esposo.

-¿Y perderme este bello momento a tu lado?, ni pensarlo. –contesto.

Tanto León como Helena decidieron apagar sus celulares, para retomar su "momento de pasión" pero no paso ni un minuto cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó con insistencia.

-¿Diga? –contesto León.

-León, por fin contestas, ¿en dónde demonios estas?

-¿Jake?... ¿qué ocurre?, te escuchas muy alterado.

-Estoy en camino al hospital, Sherry está a punto de dar a luz. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-Muy bien, vamos para allá de inmediato. –dijo León.

-¿Que sucedió? –pregunto Helena.

-Parece que nuestra cena de aniversario tendrá que esperar. –Dijo León. –Era Jake y está a punto de convertirse en padre, y por el tono en que lo escuche se ve que está sumamente nervioso.

-Muy bien, entonces hay que irnos. –dijo Helena.

Sin perder más tiempo León y Helena tomaron a sus hijas y se dirigieron de inmediato al hospital y en pocos minutos llegaron a ella, ahí se encontraron con Claire y Matthew, Chris y Jill acompañando a un nervioso Jake.

-Llegamos lo más pronto posible… -dijo Helena. -¿Y Sherry?

-Se la llevaron a emergencias debido a las contracciones. –contesto Claire. –Dijeron que esperáramos aquí hasta que esté todo listo.

-No puedo creerlo, estoy a punto de convertirme en padre, aun no sé cómo actuar cuando Sherry entre en labores de parto y más aún cuando dé a luz- decía Jake nervioso.

-Descuida Jake, es normal que estés así… -le dijo Chris dándole una palmada en el hombro. –león y yo estábamos igual que tú, poco antes de que nuestros hijos vinieran a este mundo.

-Pero lo mejor de todo es cuando estés a lado de Sherry apoyándola en el momento en que tu hijo nazca, créeme ella te lo agradecerá por el resto de su vida. –agrego Jill.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Rebecca apareció con el grupo.

-Muy bien Jake, Ya puedes pasar a ver a Sherry, está en la habitación 34 pero antes tendrás que cambiarte, faltan unos minutos para que empiece el parto. –dijo Rebecca.

-¿Podemos ir también? –Pregunto Matthew.

-Lo lamento amigos, pero solo se le permite al padre estar en el parto. –respondió Rebecca.

-Está bien Rebecca, lo entendemos. –dijo Jill.

-Buena suerte Amigo y procura no desmayarte. –Dijo León levantando el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias, Tratare de no hacerlo. –Dijo el ex mercenario

En instantes Rebecca acompaña a Jake a donde estaba Sherry, quien se veía un poco calmada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Súper chica? –le pregunto Jake, sentándose a lado de ella.

-Mucho mejor, pero pronto terminara el efecto de la anestesia que me aplicaron para calmar un poco las contracciones –respondió Sherry.

-Y tú que decías que no te dejarías poner nada. –dijo Jake en tono de broma.

-Soporta todo el dolor que estoy pasando y veras. –Dijo Sherry. – ¡Ahhh!

Sherry puso su mano en su vientre, esto puso aún más nervioso a Jake.

-¡Ahhh!… -se quejó Sherry de nuevo. –Ja… ¡Ahhh!... Jake… ya…ya es hora. –Sherry tenía entrecortada la voz debido a los dolores.

-Muy bien Sherry. –Dijo Rebecca entrando a la habitación. –ya es hora, ¿Estas lista?

-Por supuesto… Ahhh… -respondió la rubia.

-Espero que el futuro padre no se desmaye. –le dijo Rebecca a Jake soltando una ligera risa.

-Lo mismo me dijeron Chris y León, y puedo asegurarles que eso no pasara. –respondió Jake.

La doctora Chambers se posiciono entre las piernas de Sherry para ver la cabeza del bebe.

-Muy bien Sherry, en cuanto sientas una contracción debes pujar. –dijo Rebecca.

-¡AHHH! –Grito la rubia, ella comenzó a pujar mientras Jake sostenía su mano con fuerza.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que por fin se escuchó el llanto de un bebe recién nacido. Sherry cayó en la cama sumamente exhausta.

-¿Qué es, Rebecca? –le pregunto el ex mercenario.

-Es una hermosa niña Jake, felicidades. –respondió la doctora, mientras limpiaba a la pequeña.

-¡Una niña! –exclamo Jake emocionado.

-Jake. –Dijo Sherry agitada. –es una niña.

-Así es mi amor, ahora descansa que bien merecido te lo tienes. –Dijo Jake dándole un beso a su súper chica.

Poco después, el ex mercenario salió de la sala de partos para darles la noticia a sus amigos.

-Y bien, ¿que fue? –preguntaron todos con insistencia.

-Fue niña. –respondió Jake.

-Grandioso. –exclamaron las chicas.

-qué mala suerte, ahí van 20 dólares. –dijo Matthew.

-Un momento, no me digan que apostaron. –Dijo Jake levantando el ceño.

-Que adivino eres, hijo mío. –le dijo Claire. –debo recordarte que Sherry es como una hija para mí y por consiguiente eso te convierte en mi hijo.

-Pues entonces felicidades, abuela Claire. –le dijo Jake sonriéndole.

Aquel comentario hizo que todos se comenzaran a reír y poco después Jake los llevo con Sherry para que conocieran a su nueva bebita.

Jake les mostro a sus amigos a su nueva hija, y en cuanto la miraron no podían dar crédito a ver que la pequeña era el vivo retrato de Sherry.

-No puedo creerlo, es idéntica a ti Sherry. –dijo Claire con alegría.

-¿Y ya pensaron en que nombre ponerle? –pregunto León.

-Así es, se llamara Annette. –respondió Jake.

-Oh Jake, no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir. –dijo Sherry entre lágrimas.

-Se lo feliz que te haría de que nuestra hija lleve el nombre de tu madre, además Annette se escucha muy bonito. –respondió Jake.

-Por cierto Rebecca, creí que Ada, Carlos, Piers y Deborah estarían aquí, ¿acaso no les diste la noticia? –le dijo León.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. –respondió Rebecca. –Pero Ada me aviso que no les iba a ser posible venir debido a que se encuentran en una misión.

-Creí que tras la muerte de Doom las cosas se calmarían. –dijo Jill.

-No se preocupen, solo fueron a detener a la brigada de demolición, será pan comido para nuestros amigos. –dijo Rebecca.

-Aun no entiendo porque te retiraste del escuadrón fantasma, Rebecca. –le dijo Chris. –Fury y el Capitán Rogers hablaban bien de ti.

-Bueno tal vez no se los dije en el momento, pero la pérdida del Dr. Connors me dejo marcada. –dijo Rebecca con cierta tristeza. –Fue como un padre para todos, mientras estábamos en el escuadrón.

-Te entiendo Rebecca. –le dijo Matthew dándole una palmada en el hombro a la doctora. –yo también lo hecho mucho de menos.

Por un momento el grupo guardo silencio recordando al lagarto.

-Bueno que no decaiga el ánimo, ahora hay que celebrar el nacimiento de mi hija. –dijo Sherry.

-Esa actitud tuya me agrada, súper chica. –dijo Jake con una sonrisa. –que les parece dentro de 1 semana en nuestra casa.

-Cielos amigos, al verlos a todos con sus bellos hijos, me entro la emoción de ser padre. –dijo Matthew.

En eso Claire toma la palabra.

-De hecho hay algo muy importante que quiero anunciarles a todos, pero especialmente a ti mi amor.

-¿A qué te refieres Claire? –le pregunto Matthew.

-Bueno a decir verdad quería esperar unos días más, pero al ver a la pequeña Annette me lleno de tanta ternura que ya no pude esperar más tiempo.

La pelirroja respiro profundo y dijo:

-Matthew… ¡estoy embarazada!

Matthew y el resto del grupo se alegraron por la noticia.

-Lo dices en serio... ¡eso es grandioso! –exclamo Matthew.

Matthew levanto a Claire y le dio una vuelta entera seguida de un tierno beso, el grupo felicito a los futuros padres.

-No estas feliz Chris, vas a ser tío. –dijo Jill.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, ahora el pequeño Chris ya tendrá con quien jugar. –dijo Chris.

El mayor de los Redfield le dio un cálido abrazo a su hermana y rato después a Matthew.

-Muchas felicidades a los 2. –dijo Chris.

-Gracias hermano. –contesto la pelirroja. –en cuanto nazca me gustaría que tú y León fueran los padrinos.

-Eso sería grandioso, Claire. –dijo León.

-Creo que sería el momento apropiado para pensar en un nombre para tu hijo. –dijo Helena.

-Si es niña llevara el nombre de nuestra madre, Emily… y si es varón llevara el nombre del hermano de Matthew, Curt.

-Wow, eso sería fabuloso, mi amor. –exclamo Matthew, luego de darle un beso a Claire.

-Valla este es el mejor día de mi vida. –dijo Sherry mientras miraba a sus amigos con sus hijos y a Claire.

-Y que lo digas súper chica. -respondió Jake, dándole un cálido beso a la rubia, el cual fue interrumpido por la pequeña Annette.

-Gracias por darle sentido a mi vida, súper chica… te amo.

-y yo a ti, mi hombre de acero. –respondió Sherry.

Al mismo tiempo en Times square, la brigada de demolición se encontraba causando destrozos en un banco.

-Ja ja ja… muy bien muchachos con esto será suficiente para darnos la buena vida. –dijo el Demoledor, mientras sostenía una bolsa llena de dinero.

De pronto el líder de los villanos es golpeado por el Capitán América, quien les lanzo su poderoso escudo.

-Sera mejor que se rindan. –dijo El Capitán América.

-eres muy valiente al venir al venir solo a enfrentarnos, Capitán… -dijo Martinete. –Pero tú solo no podrás con los cuatro.

En ese momento aparecen los nuevos vengadores: Piers Nivans como Dark Thunder, Deborah Harper como Dark Lady, Carlos Olivera como el nuevo War Machine y Ada Wong ahora conocida como Crimson Butterfly, los 4 vengadores en compañía de Spider Man y del Capitán América encaran a los villanos.

-Muy bien payasos, Ya escucharon al Cap, más vale que se den por vencido o tendremos que patearles el trasero. –dijo Carlos.

-Que decepción capitán… -dijo Bulldozer. –Cambiaste a Thor, Hulk, Stark y Black Widow por estos 4 aficionados… ja ja ja.

-Estos aficionados como dices son los nuevos vengadores, están a cargo de defender la ciudad, mientras que los demás vengadores están en una misión en Asgard. –dijo El Capitán América.

-De acuerdo veamos de que están hechos estos nuevos vengadores. –dijo Bola de trueno.

-No deberían subestimarnos, mejor preocúpense por lo que les va a suceder. –dijo Deborah.

–Para ser tan bella, hablas demasiado primor. –dijo Bola de trueno.

-Muy Bien Ada, ¿estas lista? –le pregunto el Capitán.

-Mejor que nunca Steve. –respondió la asiática.

-perfecto vencerlos será muy sencillo. –dijo El demoledor

-Quieres apostar. –le contesto Piers.

Los villanos se lanzan al ataque sobre los héroes, pero estos ni siquiera se inmutaron, es entonces cuando El capitán América grito al unísono:

-¡VENGADORES UNIDOS!

**FIN**

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y TIEMPO YA QUE SIN USTEDES ESTE CROSSOVER NO HUBIESE PODIDO REALIZARSE, AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA:

Addie Redfield MissHarperWong27 Zhines AnlDmn21 y a todos aquellos que me siguieron desde ORIGENES OBSCUROS, les agradezco su tiempo, ya que fueron ustedes los que me inspiraron para continuar esta fantastica historia.

un abrazo para todos... y que la fuerza los acompañe!


End file.
